


Get Out Your Feelings

by Stormai



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormai/pseuds/Stormai
Summary: When one best friend gets married, it’s the duty of the other best friend to tease the living hell out of the spouse, right? What happens when they take it a little bit too far?





	1. The King and His Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Aladdin for the second time in the row. Had this in my notes for a week, thinking on how I can use this as a way to start a new story. 
> 
> This might very well be a one-shot. 
> 
> Anyways, I loved writing this. Just fluff. 
> 
> Diving into what I “hope” will somewhat come to fruition in a possible sequel regarding any sort of Aladdin/Dalia friendship relationship.

“Wait Wait Wait Wait!” Aladdin exclaimed. 

 

Jasmine groaned. “Why do you keep saying this? Hold it.” 

 

“I’m trying.” Aladdin whined to his wife.

 

“Try harder!” Jasmine scolded her husband. 

 

Jasmine watched her husband’s eyes intently as they went back and forth as if he was extremely nervous. For Aladdin,  _extremely nervous_ was being too generous; he wanted to run out of their bedroom, screaming up and down those palace halls. Unfortunately for him, he’s done it more than once before so to look less like a bigger fool than he’s already made himself out to be, it would be best to stay put and power through. 

 

“Babe, I’m sorry. I can’t.” Aladdin cried; his teeth were chatting together while his lips shivered. 

 

Jasmine gave him the coldest stare. “Aladdin, I swear, if you—“ _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

 

The married couple’s heads quickly turned to the door. 

 

Peeping her head through the door was none other than Jasmine’s handmaiden–turned best friend–turned maid of honor, Dalia. “If I had just assumed like any other person does in this weird drama-filled gossipy palace, I would’ve thought you two were in the middle of the Cha-Bang-Cha-Bang!” Dalia laughed before she began dancing. 

 

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other through the mirror before bursting out in a fit of laughter. 

 

Dalia chuckled as she approached the newlyweds. “Well…” She spoke as she closed the distance between herself and the couple. “I see that it wasn’t sex, but instead Ali helping you with your dress.” She said then frowned looking at Aladdin’s progress. “…Or attempting.” 

 

This time, it was Jasmine and Dalia snickering away as Aladdin stood there with the reddest cheeks from 1st hand embarrassment. It wasn’t uncommon for Dalia to throw little jabs at Aladdin; it was the nature of their whole relationship. Genie, Dalia’s husband, thought it was “ _the cutest thing in the whole wide majestic world of Agrabah_ ” for Dalia to tease her best friend’s boyfriend–turned fiancé–turned husband. 

 

Jasmine noticed Aladdin’s flustered look and turned around to put a gentle hand on his heart, which did nothing but get Aladdin more anxious. “Aladdin, go hang out with Genie.” Jasmine said to Aladdin before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Dalia can take it from here.” 

 

Aladdin sighed, “Fine.” He didn’t really want to go anywhere, especially being away from Jasmine’s side. Laying in their huge bed and cuddling with his wife was all he needed for the night, but that unfortunately couldn’t happen for him.

 

Duty calls for the fairly new Sultana, Jasmine. Shortly after her crowning, there had been a big increase in crime: burglary, abuse, murder, etc,.....Some people began forming the belief that the previous Sultan made a big mistake making his daughter wear the crown and title, while others continued to support the first ever Woman Sultan. Sometimes, it could be too overwhelming for Jasmine, but the comforting words and acts from the love of her life always kept her moving.

 

“This garment is beautiful. Wow!” Dalia fawned over how lovely Jasmine’s dress looked. It was a red dress with teal, gold, andpurple accessories to complement the new Sultana’s desires. Jasmine called the dress  _**Thiqa** _ , which is Arabic for the word Trust. 

 

“Thanks.” Jasmine flashed a soft smile to her best friend. 

 

“Well, I’m off…” Aladdin’s voice caught the attention of the two women. “I wanna give you girls some alone time.” He told them as he put one leg through one of the pants legs.

 

“ALI!”

 

“ALADDIN MENA BABA!”

 

Aladdin almost fell over by the simultaneous yelling and screaming coming from the bedroom area. He was currently in the bathroom, looking as confused as ever. 

 

“What?!” He exclaimed. 

 

Jasmine sighed, “This is like the 3rd time you’ve changed in front of Dalia. You’re the King, you gotta be careful.” 

 

“She’s seen me naked on accident about 2 times now.” This statement by Aladdin caused a snicker to escape the mouth of bubbly handmaiden. “There’s no trouble in her seeing me in my undergarments, right Dalia?” 

 

Aladdin stared intently at Dalia as she tried hard not to burst into a fit of laughter. 

 

“Um…I mean…” Her mouth kept forming these weird shapes. Aladdin noticed and he knew it only meant one thing: she was about to laugh in his face. “Bahahahahaha!” Dalia laughed; she couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry…” It was a half-apology, because she knew she didn’t mean it. This situation was just too funny for her to stand silent. “This…um, thing you got going on over there…” Dalia couldn’t finish her sentence, because she was having the time of her life watching Aladdin make a fool out of himself. 

 

Aladdin crossed his arms across his chest. This, in return, forced Jasmine to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He had no shirt with one leg through one pants leg while the other stood revealing that side of his undergarment. And to make matters worse, his hair was messy due to the fact that he had just awaken not too long ago. He was a  Night Hawk as Jasmine liked to say. He slept mostly during the day and woke in the evening, but he never let Jasmine go to sleep alone. He would cuddle with her until she fell asleep before walking the halls, or annoying the living crap out of Genie until he winded down. 

 

Aladdin rolled his eyes. “Ha ha ha!” The sarcasm was very present in his ‘laugh’. “You girls act as if you haven’t seen someone in their underwear before.” 

 

“I mean,” Dalia managed to speak even though she could fall over from laughing at any second. “I have, but at least there’s something to look at.” Jasmine’s gasp forced Dalia to stop and fall to the ground with laughter. 

 

That hurt Aladdin’s soul. It felt like a train had just run over him then came back for seconds. Dalia just threw him under the bus…HARD. 

 

Jasmine knew her husband too well. It was concerning to her how quick she learned Aladdin’s habits, moods, and pretty much anything dealing with his emotions. Many married couples don’t get the pleasure of truly getting to know each other when fully married until a year or two later. For Aladdin and Jasmine, it had been only a few weeks since they were properly married. 

 

“Okay, Dalia, that’s enough.” Jasmine quickly stepped in. She stood from her seat and walked over to her husband before planting a kiss on his cheeks. “She was only joking. You know that?” Jasmine was pretty sure he knew that, but she wanted to reassure him. 

 

Aladdin nodded, but Jasmine had studied her husband’s face long enough to know that it wasn’t true. 

 

“I’m gonna go…um…I’m gonna go find Genie.” He told Jasmine before slipping his leg through the last pants leg, grabbing his shoes then walking out the door. 

 

Jasmine turned her head to Dalia, who had her mouth covered in shock. 

 

“Oh no,” Dalia exclaimed with worry, “I think I hurt his feelings.” 

 

Jasmine grimaced. “Yeah, I think you did.” 

 

Dalia sighed, “I didn’t mean it.” She truly admitted. “But, will I tell him that? No. What’s the fun in that?” 

 

Jasmine put her hands on her hips. “Dalia, you obviously struck a nerve.” She said softly before walking over to Dalia and taking her hands in her own. “Go and tell him that you didn’t mean it.” 

 

Dalia made a pouty face then groaned. “Ugh, again, what’s the fun in that?” She asked again. 

 

Jasmine exclaimed, “My sex life!” 

 

“Shh! Keep it down.” Dalia told Jasmine. “You don’t need Hakim hearing you.” Hakim was Jasmine’s most trusted and loyal soldier. She trusted him to carry out anything, and he never went against an order. “You know how he gets, seeing as he’s so over protective. You’re married, and he still flinches at the sound of you having sex with Ali as if he’s your older brother.” Dalia gagged at the end of that. 

 

Jasmine laughed, “Well, he’s going to have to get over it. In the meantime, find a way to talk to my husband, please.” 

 

As Jasmine made her way to her washroom, Dalia whined, “But, but, Jasmine…” 

 

Jasmine turned around and held her finger up. “As your Sultan…”

 

Dalia face palmed. “Oh no!” 

 

“I order you to go to Aladdin and apologize.” It took every ounce of Jasmine’s body not to burst into laughter from the look of her best friend. There was no question that Dalia loved Aladdin like a brother, since he married her practical sister. So, it was expected that Dalia would tease the living hell out of Aladdin; however, sometimes Dalia knew when she went too far. This was absolutely one of those times. 

 

Dalia sighed but nevertheless nodded her head in agreement. “Fine, I’ll go apologize to Crybaby Ali.” 

 

**•••••••**

 

Genie couldn’t help but to laugh at Aladdin’s pouty face. 

 

“You two are like brother and sister,” Genie acknowledged. “Y’all cute.” 

 

Aladdin groaned and rolled his eyes. “We are not cute.” He huffed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love your wife to pieces. If something happened to her, you know I’ll be right there with you man. But,” Aladdin sighed, “She takes it too far, ya know.” 

 

Sitting there with an elbow on the table helping prop his chin up, Genie just smiled as Aladdin carried on. 

 

“Ugh, I don’t know, man.” Aladdin shrugged. “Maybe I’m too deep in my feelings to see that she was just kidding.” 

 

Genie still sat there silent as Aladdin continued to ramble on. He thought about making a joke about how Aladdin’s wife ever got a word in with how much Aladdin talked, but he knew that his boy was too sensitive at the moment. A little jab would just make Aladdin run off and hide in a corner somewhere.

 

The banging of the table sent a chill through Genie’s body, only to realize that it was Aladdin banging his head against it. 

 

“UGH!” He screamed. “I’m such a little bitch!” 

 

The stifled laugh that Genie was so desperately holding on to escaped through the ex-magical being. 

 

This caused Aladdin to turn his head to his wisest and best human friend.

 

Genie’s hands get thrown up in defense. “Listen, that’s my wife. So, I just thought it was best not to give you my input.” He admitted honestly. 

 

Aladdin was defiantly irritated. “So, I’m wasting my time here?” 

 

“N–“ Genie began to respond, but Aladdin stood from his seat. 

 

“It was a rhetorical question,” Aladdin responded smartly. 

 

Genie’s head went back in shock. “Oh, well damn Smartass!” He exclaimed, “Get out your feelings!” 

 

“Get out of yours!” Aladdin shot back. 

 

Genie’s eyebrows moved down and closer in a frown. “Huh?” Genie was beyond confused at that response. 

 

Truthfully, Aladdin was too. 

 

Angry Aladdin didn’t last two seconds after that blurt out before he and Genie began cracking up. 

 

“ _Get out of yours_ ! Hmph!” Genie mocked Aladdin then folded his arms and made a pouty face. 

 

“Oh my god, did I sound and look like that?!” Aladdin couldn’t help but to laugh at Genie’s interpretation. If there was anyone that could pull Aladdin out of a bad mood, it was that guy. 

 

Genie turned to the colorful magical piece of cloth that was busy playing softball with a monkey. “Carpet! Abu!” Genie called over to them and laughed. “Aladdin’s in his feelings again!” 

 

Carpet doubled over in laughter while Abu disappointingly shook his head. 

 

Aladdin playfully pushed against Genie.

 

“And you look like shit right now…” Genie looked the young King up and down. “No shirt. Messy hair. Pants on backwards. Barefoot.” He announced. “If my mind lived in the gutter, I’d think you and Jaz just finished doing the freaky freaky.” 

 

Aladdin scoffed. “Yeah, wouldn’t your wife love hearing about that.”

 

“Aladdin?” 

 

Both guys turned around to find Dalia standing there. 

 

Genie smiled then winked at his wife. “I guess I’ll give you two time to talk.” He ruffled Aladdin’s hair and pecked his wife on the lips before joining Carpet and Abu. 

 

Aladdin noticed Dalia’s half smile. “You’re nervous.” He said outloud. He didn’t intend to do so, but it was quite obvious. 

 

Dalia let out a nervous sigh. “Yeah, I kinda am,” she admitted. “How could you tell?” 

 

Aladdin chuckled, “Well for starters, you have never called me by my full name.” This was very true. Dalia knew this and face palmed. “And, you’re sorta fidgeting.” 

 

“Okay listen,” Dalia broke the tension. “I’m sorry for…what I said.” She tried not to remind Aladdin of her exact words. It was best to let Aladdin remember it how he did. “I was only playing around. But now I know that I shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

Aladdin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m the King now. Treat me better.” He said.

 

This took Dalia aback. “Wow. That’s–“

 

“I’m kidding, geez!” Aladdin exclaimed. He softly shoved Dalia on her shoulder. “Learn to take a joke.” 

 

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Oh, so now that you’re out of your funk, you wanna make jokes again.” 

 

Aladdin shrugged, “Yeah. I can do that now that you came begging for me to accept your apolo–“ 

 

Dalia held one finger up. “Wait. No, I did not beg.” She corrected. “Let’s nip this in the bud.” 

 

_**BONG!** _

 

Both Aladdin’s and Dalia’s widen. 

 

“It’s time!” Both said simultaneously.

 

**•••••••**

 

Aladdin smiled at Jasmine. “You look breathtakingly beautiful.” He whispered for only her to hear. 

 

A grunt could be heard from in front of them. 

 

Welp, apparently it wasn’t low enough. 

 

Jasmine chuckled, “Loosen up, Hakim.” 

 

“All this kissy kissy nonsense makes me want to gag.” Hakim admitted whole heartedly. 

 

They were in a disclosed sectional part of the palace, where the Sultan is guarded behind a door with minimal soldiers on duty. 

 

Shuffling could be heard from behind the Sultana and King. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Dalia whispered in Jasmine’s ear. 

 

Jasmine slightly turned around and nodded her head. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

 

Genie gave her a smile. “You got this, Jaz.” 

 

“You’re gonna show them exactly why you’re the baddest, most fiercest Sultan of them all.” Aladdin preached to his wife. It was what she needed to hear. “History Maker and Badass…I have no doubt you’re gonna make your voice known. When you sit at that table full of judgmental sexist men, just give them that look you always give me when I say or do something stupid–“

 

“Which must be all the time then…” Hakim interrupted. 

 

Everyone but Aladdin chuckled at the jab. 

 

“Why am I always the punching bag?” Aladdin asked. 

 

Hakim chuckled, “Easy. You’re a pus–“

 

“HAKIM!” Jasmine yelled. 

 

The sectional entrance went silent. 

 

It was a good thing Hakim didn’t turn to look at his Sultana, because the look Jasmine wore could slay the most powerful being. Genie grimaced expression didn’t necessarily help with Aladdin’s, who felt like pouncing on Hakim while he had his back turned. 

 

And as for Dalia…

 

“So,” Dalia tapped Aladdin. “Are you gonna get mad at him like you did me?” 

 

Aladdin and Jasmine both turned around and gave her  _the look_ . 

 

Dalia gulped, “Welp, there goes my answer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all I got! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and Mena is OBVIOUSLY NOT his middle name. Made that one up guys lol


	2. The Sultan & Her Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin is very protective of his wife. Dalia is very protective of her best friend. Genie is very protective of his family. After several meetings and exclusions, Jasmine has had enough. Will Hakim finally say enough is enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn’t gonna turn this into a story but this got a lot of love. More than I was expecting. So, I guess I’ll post some more chapters here and there.

“You gotta learn how to be quieter.” Jasmine said through her clenched teeth. 

 

Aladdin’s mouth dropped open. “What? Why are you mad at me?” 

 

“I‘m not mad at you. I just…” Jasmine let out a huge sigh.. She was two seconds away from slapping her husband on the side of his head. “Be quieter!” 

 

Aladdin wore a face of confusion. “But…you like it when I’m loud.” 

 

The sly smirk on Aladdin’s face made Jasmine want to crack a smile, but she couldn’t. She had to show her husband that she was serious, that she meant business. 

 

“Do you want me to go grab Dalia?” That question seemed to do the trick. Aladdin’s smirk got wiped clean off his handsome face. 

 

Aladdin shook his head like a little kid saying _‘_ _No Mommy, I’ll behave’._ “Okay, I’m sorry. Please, don’t call her in.” 

 

A little giggle escaped Jasmine’s mouth. “I love you so much.” 

 

This man was her everything and much more. She couldn’t put into words how much she adored this charming idiot she had as a husband. He rubbed some the wrong way; being a little too nice here, he rubbed most the wrong way. Honestly, people can’t get over his past. 

 

A known street rat & thief was now the King. 

 

The same people that called him worthless would now have to call him King. 

 

…That’s rather something…unique. 

 

Aladdin sighed, “I’ll be nice to those assholes. Just please, leave D out of it.” 

 

Jasmine whipped out her pinky and knitted her eyebrows together. “Pinky promise?” 

 

“Fine!” Aladdin groaned but nonetheless stuck his pinky out. “I pinky promise not to be an asshole to those assholes.” 

 

Jasmine nodded her head then sighed,” Good, because this is the third time since we’ve been married that I’ve had to kick you out of my Diplomatic talks with the other Sultans.” 

 

He folded his arms across his bare chest. “I’m sorry for not sitting there listening to my wife being talked down to as if she’s some wh–“ The look from Jasmine caused Aladdin to pivot. “–I mean, an unpleasant lady…” He sighed before carrying on. “You’re my wife. I’m not gonna sit here or there or anywhere like some chump and let someone speak to my wife like she’s beneath the ground. She’s the goddamn Sultan. Respect her!” 

 

Jasmine could feel Aladdin getting reheated. “I know. I know.” She let her hands roam her husband’s glistening naked chest. “Listen, I have to get back out there. Clean up.” She placed a little kiss on his jaw. 

 

Aladdin smiled then bowed. “Your highness.” 

 

Jasmine chuckled then playfully began swatting him away with unorthodox slapping. 

 

“That boy is something else, ain’t he?” Genie appeared as soon as Aladdin walked away. 

 

Jasmine nodded eagerly, “Yes.” 

 

“I mean,” A chuckle escaped the ex powerful creature’s mouth. “He literally got in a physical fight with one of the royal guards from Middlesborough.” 

 

Jasmine grimaced, “Yup. That’s my husband.” 

 

“Thats my boy.” Genie said with so much pride. 

 

Aladdin had gotten so heated with the tone that The Sultan of Middlesborough had delivered to Jasmine, that he spoke out. This caused every other Sultan minus Jasmine to yell _“_ _ Know your place! _ _”_ That only lit Aladdin’s already boiling fuse. The second he stood, one of Middlesborough’s guards drew his sword-staff at Agrabah’s King which in return prompted Hakim to draw a weapon of his own. Long story short, Aladdin’s fit ended up getting ripped at the top. 

 

“Jasmine, they’re going to start again very soon.” Dalia joined the two. “Where’s your hot husband?” 

 

Jasmine chuckled, “Oh so now he’s hot?” 

 

“Right. Like your own husband ain’t standing right here!” Genie exclaimed jokingly. 

 

Dalia placed a kiss on her husband’s lips. “No one will ever be as hot as you.” She cooed then turned to Jasmine. “Did you not see what I saw? Do you not have eyes? That man was about to send his body through a sword just to show them disgusting perverted poor excuses of Sultans who’s boss.” Dalia was firmly on Team Aladdin, and this made Jasmine smile. “And guess what honey, it’s you.”

 

Jasmine’s smile widened. 

 

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat. The three friends turned around to lay their eyes on Hakim. “You need to tell your boy toy to calm down.” 

 

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Okay, Hakim. We get it. You hate anyone that looks better than you.” 

 

“Didn’t you and that idiot get into a fight not too long ago?” Hakim asked. 

 

“HAKIM!” Jasmine yelled. 

 

Jasmine usually didn’t mind anyone calling Aladdin an idiot. All she would say is something cheesy like ‘he is my idiot’. However, whenever Hakim said it, she wanted to knock him to the ground. Hakim and Aladdin had never seen eye to eye on anything. Sometimes, Aladdin would try for his wife’s sake, but Hakim would not make it any easier. Getting Hakim’s respect was way harder than living as a street thief for Aladdin. 

 

“My apologizes, my lady…” Hakim bowed. 

 

Genie cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go find Al.” And then, he was gone. 

 

Hakim chuckled then bit into an apple. “Mhm, running to tell his little friend what I said.” 

 

Dalia folded her arms. “That’s my husband you’re fixing to talk about, Ha-Lame.” If Dalia had the strength, she would throw down with Hakim right then and there. 

 

“Ha-Lame…” Hakim didn’t seem impressed. “You’re usually funnier than that, Dalia.” 

 

“Keep talking and I’ll give you something to laugh about. That apple will be so far up your ass, the bubbles in your stomach won’t be able to resist.” Dalia threatened. 

 

The coughing from the messenger a few feet away from them interrupted the heated conversation. 

 

The messenger bowed. “My Sultan, The Diplomatic Council is ready to continue.” 

 

Hakim bit into his apple once more before tossing it to the messenger. “Good. Maybe we’ll actually get through something without our Adolescent King feeling like he has something to say every five seconds.” 

 

“What is your fucking problem?!” 

 

“DALIA!” 

 

Dalia was over Hakim’s attitude. 

 

Hakim turned and smirked. “I don’t have to answer to you, Handmaiden.” 

 

Jasmine sighed as she watched these two go at it. 

 

“Get out your feelings, you twat!” Dalia exclaimed. 

 

Jasmine stood in between Dalia and Hakim. “Stop it at once!” Sheroared. “Listen, I’m sorry that Aladdin isn’t the King that you hoped for. But guess what, Hakim, HE IS THE KING. HE IS MY HUSBAND. HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.” Jasmine was now all in Hakim’s personal space. “Not everyone is going to understand why I married a  _street rat_ . And you know what, I don’t care. When you finally find love, come tell me about it. Watch me behave the way you’re doing now.” 

 

Hakim shook his head. “Jasmine–“ If looks could kill, Hakim would be dead. He realized his mistake. “I mean, my Sultan, I don’t have a problem with my King.” 

 

Dalia scoffed, “Liar.” 

 

Hakim sighed, “I just don’t like the way he does things. Why does he have to continuously make a scene? Why can’t he just sit there and wait to release his emotions quietly in a room alone? And yes, they say things that make me want to stick my sword through their thick skulls, but guess what, I’m not doing that.” 

 

“What is not clicking, Hakim?” Jasmine cried out. “Everyone is not the same!” 

 

“My Sultan…” The worry on Hakim’s face as he realized that he has pissed off his leader was very telling. “This is my truth. I don’t wish to hurt you with my truth.” 

 

Jasmine’s eyes were filled with water. “Well,” she sniffed, “You already did.” 

 

As Jasmine walked away, Hakim lowered his head in shame. He didn’t mean to hurt the feelings of his Queen, his Sultana. But alas, he did.

 

“The whole overprotective big brother schtick is cute, but…” Dalia had folded her arms and shook her head in disappointment. “…if you don’t know how to properly use it, then don’t use it at all. This is the one time where she needs you to have her back. You’ve grown up basically looking after Jasmine.” Dalia continued to preach. “If there should be anybody replicating what Ali just did, it should undoubtedly be you–“

 

Hakim shook his head. “Not everyone can do that.”

 

Dalia nodded her head. “That’s true. But, just like Ali, stand up for the ones you love…” It was surprising people that Dalia was one hundred percent in Aladdin’s corner. “…no matter how idiotic or reckless you look. Do it!” 

 

Hakim casually nodded while Dalia walked away. 

 

It was surely something to think about. 

 

**•••••••**

 

“…But as you so beautifully stated before, Sultan of Middlesborough, we have to stick together. Any crack in the foundation of this four is an opportunity that the other kingdoms won’t take for granted.” The Sultan of Orilon explained. 

 

Known for his strategy, The Sultan of Orilon had given the other three Sultans much to think about it. 

 

The Sultan of Middlesborough cleared his throat. “Yes. However, are we not going to address the elephant in the room?” 

 

The Sultan of Penshaw knitted an eyebrow. “Can you further elicit on this… _elephant_?” 

 

Only a grunt escaped the mouth of Middlesborough’s mouth. 

 

This in return prompted Jasmine to speak. “I th–“

 

“This does not concern you, Jasmine.” Middlesborough quickly cut her off, dismissing her with a single hand gesture. 

 

Jasmine sent a glaring look to the annoying Sultan’s way. “I am the Sultan of Agr–“

 

“No, you are Jasmine.” Middlesborough interrupted her yet again. “The princess. The daughter of the retired Sultan. That brings me to the next point, when will Agrabah appoint a new Sultan of its Kingdom?” Arrogance was very present in his voice.

 

Dalia clamped her fists together, trying to control herself from pounding on the Asshole of Middlesborough. “Hakim, I swear to God…” Hakim got the message loud and clear. He stretched a hand across Dalia, preparing to halt her from any movement towards the Sultan.

 

“I am the Sultan of Agrabah!” Jasmine raised her voice, slowly but surely standing with every word that escaped her mouth. “I will not be disrespected and disregarded like I am a nobody.” This seemed to get a little chuckle out of the Sultan of Middlesborough, while the rest watched silently.“Is something funny?” She was almost hovering over the man now. 

 

This caused Middlesborough’s head guard to draw his staff in Jasmine’s direction. 

 

Hakim was quick on his feet, shuffling closer to his Sultan. His sword stretched long, inching closer and closer to the Middlesborough’s guard. “I advise you to put down your weapon.” 

 

The Sultan of Penshaw let out a loud groan. “How are we suppose to have an effective meeting if every few minutes we’re seconds away from someone being possibly killed in this very room?” 

 

“I demand respect.” Jasmine calmly stated. 

 

Middlesborough chuckled, “Look at her. She’s acting like her husband, the street rat.” 

 

“Who looks more like a street rat? You or him?” Dalia mumbled to herself. Unfortunately, the room had gotten so quiet that any little sound could be heard. In Dalia’s case, she was heard loud & clear. 

 

“You have an unethical set of hierarchy present.” Middlesborough said. “I think they should be dismissed.” 

 

Jasmine shook her head. “Wherever I go, they go.” 

 

Middlesborough chuckled, “You don’t need a street rat, weak swordsman, and  _ex-powerful god_ following your every steps, do you?” He put quotations over Genie’s descriptions. Many still don’t believe that Genie was…a Genie. “Oh,” he turned to Dalia. “And the maid.” 

 

“I’m the handmaiden, bitch!” Dalia blurted out.

 

Hakim’s eyes widened. “Dalia!” 

 

“Dalia, you will shut your mouth at this instant!” Jasmine roared.

 

The whole atmosphere was tense. Nobody knew what would happen next: a fight, a war, continuous exchange of words, peace…it was impossible to pinpoint what both the Sultan of Middlesborough and Jasmine were thinking at the moment as they both glared into each other’s souls. Luckily for Jasmine, as Aladdin has famously declared, she gave very convincing looks…very convincing. 

 

“Is the meeting still going on?!” Aladdin announced as he and Genie entered the room. 

 

“Al, what are you–“ Genie tried to pull Aladdin back into the hall, but obviously wasn’t successful. 

 

“Oh no, and now comes the loud mouth street rat!” Middlesborough exclaimed.

 

Aladdin chuckled at the name. Being called a street rat wasn’t hurtful to him anymore. He learned to embrace it after being called that so many times. He’s not ashamed of his past, and he’ll be damned if he let the words of Middlassholeborough haunt him. “You should really come up with something else.” 

 

“And as I’ve said before, you should really know your place, rodent.” Now, The Sultan of Middlesborough was standing. 

 

Middlesborough’s guard had now moved his staff-sword in Aladdin’s direction, aiming it at his heart. 

 

Hakim slowly stepped in front of Aladdin. “Try it, and I will undoubtedly and gladly cut you where you stand.” 

 

The Sultan of Orilon stood. “I think this meeting should be postponed to the middle of Fall.” It was still Summer, and it would be a few more months before Fall would come about. 

 

“Sit down, Liam!” Middlesborough scolded the Sultan of Orilon. 

 

Liam quickly sat back down in his seat. 

 

“I think it is time you get out of my castle.” Jasmine said, standing head to head with Middlesborough.

 

“…And, I think it’s time for Agrabah to crown a real Sultan!” The Sultan of Middlesborough’s voice boomed like thunder. Everyone present, all 20 people in the room, fell silent to the madman’s roar. “Your father ran this kingdom perfectly fine, and he’s in perfect health. Why is he not still the Sultan?” 

 

“…Because he made the justice, political, and honorable decision in making this woman here the First Female Sultan of Agrabah.” Aladdin answered rather quickly. 

 

The Sultan of Middlesborough’s eyes pierced through the soul of Aladdin, but the young King wasn’t budging. He was not going to stand there as someone spoke ill of his wife. 

 

The Sultan of Penshaw cleared his throat. “I think Jasmine is doing a great job as Sultan.” He stated calmly. “She–“

 

“SHOULD NOT BE SULTAN!” His voice roared once again. “Merlin, Sultan of Penshaw, don’t tell me you’re being blinded by this woman’s repulsive beauty–“ The tip of a sword had somehow made its way to the center of his neck. 

 

Yelling commenced. 

 

“HAKIM!” 

 

“Remove the weapon!” 

 

“Man, this is not the move!” 

 

“Look who finally woke up!” 

 

Meanwhile, Aladdin stood in place with a smile on his face. No, the thought of someone being killed did not fill him with joy. Although, he wouldn’t bat an eye or shed a tear for the asshole. No, it was the simple fact of Hakim sticking up for his Sultan. 

 

His Queen. 

 

His Sister. 

 

Hakim’s stiff breaths told everyone in the room that he was serious. “I’ve stood here like the silent nobody you people see me as, and I don’t care about that. But I WILL NOT let you disrespect my Sultan!” His voice sent chills through Jasmine’s spine. But nonetheless, it finally made her smile. She hadn’t done that in the last hour and a half since the meeting returned from the brief intermission. Hakim was sick and tired of letting people walk all over Jasmine, and now he was speaking out against it. Maybe Dalia’s speech worked. 

 

The Sultan of Middlesborough scoffed. “You’re committing treason against the four kingdoms and their alliance. I shall see to it that your head rest on a stick.” He had a dark smile. 

 

Hakim moved the sword closer, which prompted the Middlesborough’s guard to place the tip of his sword on the back of Hakim. “Randall…” Hakim laughed as he said his name out loud. Randall, The Sultan of Middlesborough, growled. Hakim could feel the tip of the Middlesborough’s sword on his back slowly narrowing forward. “They call me the Fiercest Warrior in the Middle East for reason.” 

 

In one quick motion, the Middlesborough’s guard had Hakim’s sword placed in front of his neck as Hakim wrapped a strong arm around the guard’s chest. 

 

Gasp are heard around. 

 

“If that sword touches a hair of my guard, I will–“

 

“You will what?” Jasmine asked as she walked to Hakim. She flashed him a smile before turning back to Randall. “I’ll ask again. What will you do, Sir Randall?” 

 

Randall took two steps forward, which made Hakim close the distance more and more between his sword and the guard’s neck. 

 

“I’ll lock this ugly little fella here in my torture cell.” Randall spoke with such menace. 

 

Dalia laughed as she slowly approached Hakim’s other side. “For someone who looks like he belongs to a family of elephants, you sure do have a knack of calling people ugly or repulsive…”

 

“…or street rats.” Aladdin made his voice heard as he stood next to his wife, also taking her hand into his.

 

“For a Kingdom of great wealth and reputation,” Genie spoke as he approached Dalia’s side. “I would sure hate for all that to be taken away with a snap of a finger.” 

 

Randall chuckled, “You have no power. She has no power.” He pointed to Jasmine. “I am the leader of this alliance. You three kingdoms will obey and bow down to me.” 

 

“We will do no such thing!” Liam announced as his party of five stood next to Jasmine’s. 

 

“This isn’t a dictatorship, Randall.” Merlin stated. “We do this together. Or, you’re out.” 

 

Randall watched as the whole room stood before him. His guard seemed to be giving a pleading look as Hakim still held the sword close to his neck. 

 

“Alright!” Randall shouted. Hakim pushed the guard away. “There’s no need to get hasty. I was just having a little bit of fun. You guys are so sensitive.”

 

Dalia shook her head. “Of course this is what he says after he’s been made a fool of.” 

 

**•••••••**

 

Clink. Clink. Clink. 

 

Jasmine stood from her seat, raising a glass. “I–“ She took a deep breath, because she felt a cry coming along. “I am truly grateful for everyone around this table. You all had my back today, and that’s more than many Sultans can say about their close retainers and friends.” Aladdin heard the crack in his wife’s voice and gently held her hand. “Genie, you are so smart and thoughtful about your words. And, I can only hope for an ounce of your brilliance. I named you Agrabah’s Strategist for a reason. And, I want to thank you for being the friend that Aladdin has always needed in his life…minus Abu…” The group of five erupt into laughter. “Dalia. You’re my handmaiden, friend, and sister. There’s not anyone more savvy and funny I would like at my side. Hakim…” She takes a deep breath then continues. “You were named Head of our Army for a reason. And even though I’ve always known how loyal you were, today opened my eyes even wider. You used your voice and scared Randall so bad, he almost crapped his pants.” Everyone laughed again. 

 

Jasmine takes another deep breath before she looked down at her husband. 

 

He had a small smile on his face. 

 

“I love you.” He said softly. 

 

Jasmine had tears running down her face. “You will forever be the love of my life. From the moment you asked me to trust you to now…you’ve grown into a fine King.” 

 

“Emphasis on  _fine_ …” Dalia quickly stated before taking a sip of her wine. 

 

Aladdin blushed, which got Hakim and Genie laughing.

 

“I was mad at you before-“ Jasmine admitted.

 

“I knew it!” Aladdin exclaimed.

 

Jasmine laughed, “Yes, you were right. But now, I see that what you did was…is something I needed. I absolutely needed someone to tell me that I was a badass that was in charge. Thank you.” She said before squeezing Aladdin’s hand. “You’re the best best friend I could ever have–“

 

“Um,” Dalia spoke and raised one hand. “I thought I was the best friend.” 

 

Aladdin laughed, “Yeah, right.” 

 

Dalia shot daggers towards Aladdin’s way. _“_ _Know your place, Street Rat._ _”_ She mimicked Randall. 

 

The table burst into laughter.

 

“Oh my gosh, you sound just like him!” Jasmine cried. 

 

“Dalia sounding like an elephant? Hmm…” Aladdin rubbed his stubble. “Not surprised.”

 

Dalia grabbed a hand full of olives. “Alright, you’ve done it now.” She exclaimed before tossing the food across the table. 

 

One hit Aladdin square in the face. “Ow!” 

 

“Crybaby!” Dalia called out. 

 

Aladdin grabbed his glass of wine and tossed it onto Dalia, who shrieked. 

 

“Who’s the Crybaby, now!” Aladdin laughed. 

 

A piece of ham landed on Aladdin’s head. “Eww! Get it off!” He thrashed about like a little child. 

 

Genie laughed, “I guess you’re the crybaby, Crybaby.”

 

Aladdin nudged Jasmine. “Help me out here.” He whispered to her. “It’s two against one.” 

 

Jasmine held up her hands in surrender. “Nope. I’m not in this.” 

 

“But Jas–,” Aladdin whined before a pouring of what taste like coleslaw covered his head. 

 

Jasmine gasped and lifted her head to see Hakim smiling. 

 

He smiled and winked at her. 

 

She smiled back. 

 

Hakim and Aladdin…

 

Hmm, looked as if things were starting to go in the right direction. 

 

“Hakim, this is not over!” Aladdin proclaimed as he backed himself into a corner, shielding himself from the food attacks. 

 

Jasmine sat there with the biggest smile on her face as she watched the four people closest to her play around like little kids. It was moments like these that she never wanted to end.

 

She grabbed a handful of macaroni and threw it onto Dalia’s face. 

 

Dalia gasped. 

 

“You come for my husband, I come for you…” Jasmine told her. 

 

“Oh now those are fighting words.” Genie announced.

 

Dalia grinned, “Game on, Bitches!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys. Really, it’s amazing.


	3. The Handmaiden & Her Timeliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin wants alone time with his wife, and rightly so…But, Dalia has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving all the reviews. You guys make me want to write more and more. Of course, this chapter was pretty challenging because of the love scenes. I just want to get them right, damn near perfect. Anyways, enjoy guys!

“You got to hold it like this.” 

 

“I’m trying, Aladdin!” 

 

Aladdin’s hands flew up in the air. “Hey, don’t get pissed at me.” 

 

“I’m not pissed off.” Jasmine took the time to do some breath control. _In and out, in and out, in and out_ …she thought to herself. 

 

Aladdin put a gentle hand on his wife’s soft one. “Hey, Hey…” He then moved both hands to his wife’s opposite arms and began caressing them. “It’s ok. Everyone doesn’t get it the first time.” 

 

She smiled. “That makes me more comfortable. Thanks.”

 

At the moment, Jasmine had a little free time. She always wanted to learn how to stone skip. During these days, there wasn’t a lot of good fun activities for many non-athletic people. Aladdin was a pro at Stone Skipping. Jasmine had the pleasure of watching him do it, looking down at him from her balcony. His arm always flexed at the right time, providing the appropriate strength and angle. Jasmine would find herself just getting lost in his skill, one she was trying to acquire herself.

 

“Listen, it’s not easy. But…” Aladdin let out a sigh. “It helps.” 

 

Jasmine knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “Helps what exactly?” 

 

Aladdin chuckled. “You’re not gonna make me say it, will you?” The look on Jasmine’s face told Aladdin to get on with whatever he was trying to say. A little giggle escaped his lips before he said, “Tossing.” 

 

Jasmine folded her arms. “Tossing? Aladdin, be more specific.” 

 

“Rattling the snake.” He said, his voice wandering off before he began skipping another pebble. 

 

As he counted how many times the pebble bounced again the water, Jasmine began thinking to herself.  _Rattling the snake_ wasn’t a term she was keen to unfortunately. 

 

… and then, she got it. 

 

“YOU DIRTY KING!” Jasmine exclaimed very loudly. 

 

Aladdin couldn’t let an ounce of laugh escape his mouth before he got tackled by the Sultan of Agrabah. 

 

“Jas! Jas! I’m sorry!” Aladdin laughed.

 

Jasmine had gotten a lot stronger since marrying Aladdin; and, it wasn’t that she was working out or anything close to that. Aladdin just made her a stronger human being: emotionally, strategically, and for better or worse physically. 

 

“Rattling the snake huh?” Jasmine had pinned her husband to the grown, straddling him with her legs on both sides. She was tickling the life out of him to the point that his stomach was hurting from laughing so much. 

 

“Jas, I’m hurting.” Aladdin cried out but still couldn’t stop his laughing. 

 

Jasmine slowly began winding down. “Ok, ok, I’m gonna stop.” She stayed seated on his body, not that Aladdin minded at all. She was so light. “Wait…you rattle the steak pretty often?” 

 

Aladdin laughed. “It’s snake.” He corrected her but in a playful way. “But yes…and no.” 

 

Jasmine swatted at his shoulder, which earned a loud outcry from the King himself. “Why? Am I not g–“

 

“No, no, no…you’re amazing.” Aladdin said, raising his body a little. His arms helping keep his body elevated. “I have the best sex in the world with you.” He reached up to her face and moved her hair out of her eyes. “I only do it when we hadn’t done it in a while due to you being really tired from your day or just not getting enough time to do anything with you.” 

 

Jasmine nodded in understanding. 

 

She was in high demand at almost every hour of the day, so she understood Aladdin needing to get out some of that frustration. There’s many times Jasmine wished she could it stay in bed with her husband and have a full day to themselves, but Sultan responsibilities always put a stop to any of that. It was the job she signed up for. 

 

“I love you so much.” It just spewed out of her mouth. 

 

But, it was the truth. 

 

“I love you more.” He said back before gently grabbing both sides of her head and bringing it down to capture her lips. 

 

He kissed her how he knew she wanted, and let’s just say: Jasmine wanted it very badly. Aladdin had kissed Jasmine like no other guy could’ve kissed her. It was soft and moist yet hot and breathy. The perfect thing was that they weren’t trying to win a battle but seek a coalition and closeness. 

 

The sharing of one breath. 

 

One sensation.

 

One timeless and passionate moment. 

 

The heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue touched her husband’s tongue. It felt electric and delicious, then firmer, then more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within, seeking to chase that unexplainable feeling that coursed through both of their mouths and bodies.

 

“Oh look at what we have here!” Someone announced from behind. 

 

Their kiss came to a halt. 

 

“Shit!” Aladdin muttered once he saw the voice’s owner. 

 

Dalia waved her little fingers and winked at Aladdin. “Hi Ali.” 

 

Aladdin rolled his eyes while Jasmine laughed quietly. 

 

“Is it time, Dalia?” Jasmine asked her best friend turned sister once she helped Aladdin stand. 

 

Dalia nodded her head lazily, focusing on something that caught her attention at last minute. “Ali…” She gestured to the noticeable dent in his pants. “You’ve got a full salute going on there, I see.” 

 

Aladdin quickly shielded his lower region with his hands. Once he realized that wasn’t working, he pulled his wife directly in front of him.

 

Dalia bursted into laughter. Jasmine wanted to as well but was afraid of Aladdin’s friend poking her right in the ass if she bent too far down from laughing so hard. 

 

“It’s not funny.” Aladdin said through his gritted teeth. 

 

“You’re right…” Dalia couldn’t stop laughing. “But, it’s still funny as hell!” It’s not a surprise that Dalia would take pleasure in something like this. If there was anything that she could get an edge over Aladdin with, she was definitely going to explore it. 

 

While Dalia was basically rolling around on the ground in laughter, Jasmine noticed a party of five walking towards them. 

 

Jasmine’s eyes widened. She tapped Aladdin’s upper leg thigh. “Put it away! Put it away!” She exclaimed in a whisper. 

 

“Not helping!” Aladdin whined. 

 

“…And this is what we call the Fatan Lake.” Genie said to the two guests. Hakim was at his side and possibly would be for the remainder of the day. Jasmine’s Father was also in attendance. He grew to love Genie and the way he talked; it was as if he was telling a story. It put a big smile on his face when he witnessed his daughter making the decision to honor Genie with a very important title. Genie was the Strategist, so he was in charge of all the skill planning and policies. Moreover, he gave himself the role of introducing the guests to beautiful Kingdom of Agrabah’s Castle. 

 

Unfortunately for Jasmine, they were the important people she had to meet today. 

 

Let’s just say: this was one unique way to meet. 

 

“My Sultan!” Hakim said with a smile before bowing. 

 

Jasmine insisted that Hakim call her by her actual name, but Hakim turned down the offer. After a twenty minute argument between the two, Hakim agreed to call Jasmine by her actual name when they were in private or around friends.

 

“My daughter…wow, you look so beautiful.” Her father stated with a smile. Suddenly, that happy face became puzzled. “Sweetie, your lips are so plump and–“ He stopped talking once he seen his son-in-law standing behind her. 

 

Aladdin smiled and waved. “Hi Dad…” Jasmine’s Father insisted he call him that. He knew about Aladdin’s past with his parents and wanted to make him feel like he had someone to always come talk to. Aladdin, like Hakim, turned down the offer at first but changed his mind sometime later. 

 

“Haha, hi son…” That feigned laugh gave Aladdin all the information he needed to know that Jasmine’s Father was onto them. 

 

One of the guests, the Sultan of Seaton, cleared his throat. “So why is it called the Fatan Lake?” 

 

Genie had been staring at Aladdin for some time, also coming to conclusion what had gone down. He didn’t know if it was the noticeable guilty faces both Aladdin and Jasmine wore, or the dent in Aladdin’s pants. Fortunately for Aladdin, Genie was the only one in that very specific angle.

 

“Genie…” Hakim nudged the Strategist in his side. 

 

“Oh yes, Fatan means alluring in Arabic.” He explained. “So, alluring sensation. Get it, Alluring. Sensation.” 

 

As the group walked past the trio, the guests made sure to do a small introduction to the Sultan, while also saying that they couldn’t wait to talk more in their upcoming meeting. 

 

“If I am as smart as I think I am,” Jasmine’s Father whispered to the couple as he approached them, “I would say that we almost caught the two of you doing the _business_ out  here on the grass…inthe open.” 

 

Dalia chuckled. 

 

Aladdin sighed. 

 

“I know. I know. We need to be more careful.” Jasmine told her dad. “I’m sorry.” 

 

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. Be sneakier.” He laughed. “Me and your mother used to do the wildest things I c–“

 

Jasmine gagged, “Dad no!” 

 

“Ew! Gross!” Dalia exclaimed. 

 

He patted Aladdin on his shoulder. “Hurry up with the babies, will ya? I’m not here for long.” 

 

Aladdin blushed. “Not my call, sir.” 

 

Jasmine playfully punched her husband in his arm. “Really?” 

 

“I mean, it is your call.” Aladdin then pointed to Dalia. “We could get somewhere if she wasn’t interrupting us every time.”

 

Dalia folded her arms. “She has a name.” 

 

Jasmine’s father laughed again before wandering off to catch up with the group. 

 

Aladdin sighed. “Go have fun, I guess.”

 

“We’ll pick up where we left off later.” Jasmine whispered in his ear.

 

This put a smile on his face. 

 

“What you smiling for, Blue Steel?” Dalia teased.

 

Aladdin groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

Jasmine chuckled before taking Dalia’s hand and dragging her inside.

**•••••••**

 

“Pssst, Aladdin…” 

 

Aladdin turned his head in the direction of where he thought the sound was coming from. “Who’s there?” 

 

There was a brief period of silence. 

 

No movement.

 

No sound.

 

Aladdin was standing in the middle of the palace’s hallway. There were no guards or soldiers around. 

 

Just him…

 

…and the very expensive-looking Knight Statues.

 

“Aladdin, you are in big trouble, mister.” The voice was unrecognizable to Aladdin. It sounded very gritty, which meant that it could be only one person. 

 

“Hakim, if that’s you, I swear…” Aladdin called out.

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re literally shaking!” Jasmine exclaimed, stepping from behind a column. Aladdin was relived to see his wife walking towards him. “It’s ok, babe. I’m here. I’m here.” She laughed. 

 

“Ha ha ha!” Aladdin laughed sarcastically before reaching over and pulling his wife closer to him. “You’re funny.” 

 

Jasmine smiled and shrugged. “I mean, what can I say? I got a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

 

Aladdin scoffed, “Funny and Arrogant. Did I marry the right woman?” 

 

Jasmine chuckled before aggressively pulling Aladdin’s face down to hers, which isn’t exactly far. Even though Jasmine was shorter than Aladdin, it was only by a little. 

 

Aladdin pulled away, “Wait. Are you done with your meeting?” He was genuinely confused. “Didn’t it start like an hour ago?” 

 

Jasmine shrugged, “I’m just that fast.” 

 

In one quick yet gentle motion, Aladdin lifted Jasmine into a straddling position. “I can be fast too.” He whispered to her before kissing her passionately. 

 

“Ahem!” Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

 

Aladdin let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to. 

 

“D, WOULD YOU PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE US SOME PRIVACY?!” Aladdin was annoyed to say the least. 

 

Dalia laughed, “How about…mmmm…” She put a finger on her chin, faking a pondering face. “No.” 

 

Aladdin gently but swiftly placed his wife on the ground before charging towards Dalia. “You’ve done it twice today. About 500 times since we’ve been married, which hasn’t been long might I add.” Dalia had her arms folded across her chest, smirking. “I just want an hour with my wife. Is that too much to ask?” 

 

Dalia chuckled, “Okay now you’re just full on whining now.” 

 

“Ugh!” Aladdin facepalmed.

 

Jasmine laughed in the background, as she usually did; it never failed. 

 

“Me and Jas got something to do, but…” Dalia teasingly patted her sister’s husband’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure to come get you when we’re finished.” 

 

As she walked over to Jasmine, Aladdin called out “It’s Jas and I!” 

 

Dalia turned around. “Huh?” 

 

“You said Me and Jas…that’s not correct. It’s Jas and–“

 

“Ok Grammar Police!” Dalia exclaimed. “Just for that, I’m keeping Jasmine a little bit longer.” 

 

“What?!” Aladdin began walking towards them. “You can’t do that.” 

 

Jasmine laughed, “Guys, don’t fight over me. There’s enough time for me to hang out with both of you.” 

 

Aladdin shook his head. “How?” He was genuinely confused. “I sleep during the day and wake at night, while you’re wide awake in the day and very much asleep at night. How is there any time for you and I to do anything?” He provided good facts. 

 

Aladdin was a Night Hawk, meaning he stayed awake during the night and slept mostly during the day unless it’s important events: Diplomatic meetings, etc. 

 

“Babe,” Aladdin grabbed one of Jasmine’s hands. “I want to show you something–“

 

“Yeah, your d*ck!” Dalia exclaimed before pulling Jasmine closer to her. “Newsflash Ali, she has already seen it!” 

 

Aladdin pulled Jasmine back closer to him. “There’s much more things for married couples to do than just have sex all the time, DALIA.” Aladdin rarely ever called Dalia by her full name, and vice-versa. “Speaking of, where’s your husband? Go find him.”

 

“Well, I would ALADDIN but he’s working.” She smirked before pulling Jasmine back towards her. “You know, something that you’re not familiar with.” 

 

Jasmine snatched her hands away from both of the heated stubborn idiots. “I’m not a toy. Stop this.” She looked between her best friend and her husband. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Aladdin apologized. 

 

“Sorry.” Dalia muttered after him. 

 

Jasmine ran both of her hands through her hair. “Ok, this is what I’m going to do.” Aladdin and Dalia both closed the distance between themselves and Jasmine, waiting for the chance to take off running with her in their opposite grasps. “Hang out witn Dalia–“ This earned a loud groan from Aladdin. “–Annnnnd,” She looked directly in Aladdin’s eyes. “I’ll come by later and we can spend some much needed time together.” She kissed his cheek. 

 

That made him feel a little better about the situation.

 

“Ok good!” Dalia shouted then grabbed Jasmine’s arm. “I win! See you later, Crybaby.” 

 

Aladdin stuck his tongue out at her as she and Jasmine ran off. 

 

Once again, Dalia got Dalia’s time. 

 

Dalia 502, Aladdin 4?

 

**•••••••**

 

He ran his hand through his wet hair before clenching the towel in his right hand and aggressively rubbing it all around his hair. 

 

It sucked not being able to spend time with his wife, but sleep might help. For Aladdin, sleep helped cope with the fact that he couldn’t have his wife by his side at all times. 

 

Once he felt like his hair was dry enough, he tossed the towel to the side and walked to the bedroom in nothing but his underwear. 

 

He allowed his body to crash down against the bed. 

 

It felt good. 

 

“Aye yo Al!” Suddenly, Genie barged into the room. Aladdin tried to quickly slip under the sheets, but it was too late. Genie had already seen the man-spread 3 seconds before Aladdin moved. “My bad, I didn’t see anything.” Genie covered his eyes.

 

Aladdin sighed, “it’s fine.”

 

Genie crossed his arms. “Your father-in-law told me about your little incident…”

 

Aladdin blushed. “Yeah…that was…something.” 

 

It hadn’t necessarily occurred to him that his wife’s father wasn’t upset about their little messing around. Of course, to Aladdin’s detriment, Dalia loved interrupting any little moment they had. 

 

“Genie, your wife has been a nuisance.” Aladdin said. 

 

Genie laughed, “Here you two go again…”

 

“I just…UGH!” Aladdin let out a loud groan as he tugged at his hair. “I mean, I just don’t get it. One day, she’s nice as hell. Then, the next day, it’s like she hates my guts.” 

 

Genie shook his head. “No, it’s not like that at all.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

Genie walked over to the bed and sat next to Aladdin. “Well, if she hated your guts—your words, not mine…” Aladdin laughed then nodded for Genie to continue. “I don’t think she’d come tell me every night how funny you are, and how hot you are–“ 

 

Aladdin chuckled, “she calls me hot all the time.” 

 

“But, according to you, she hates your guts.” Genie said.

 

“I just–“ It was as if Aladdin couldn’t find the right words to explain what he was feeling. “I can’t have five minutes with my wife without her storming into the room, claiming that something important came up. And let me tell you, I’m not an idiot. I know D is just pulling stuff out of her ass to get my wife away from me.” 

 

Genie laughed, “Dude.” 

 

“What?” Aladdin looked at him confused. 

 

Genie shook his head the opened his mouth to say, “G–“

 

“Get out your feelings!” A voice boomed from the front door. 

 

Aladdin and Genie turned their heads to witness Hakim standing there. 

 

Genie nodded his head. “Yes, what he said.” 

 

“You sound like those spoiled little rich kids that I hate so much.” Hakim said as he closed in on the King and Strategist. “ _Oh my gosh! He turned my bracelet upside down. He bumped me. Mom, tell that creepy man to stop smiling at me_ .” Hakim was mimicking different voices. 

 

Genie knitted his eyebrows together. “Wait. How can you turn a bracelet upside down?” 

 

Hakim shrugged. “You tell me.” 

 

Hakim sat on the other side of Aladdin, which also happened to be where he laid his head. 

 

“Get your ass off my pillows, Hakim!” Aladdin yelled. 

 

Hakim scoffed, “you should thank me. You’ll be waking up to a much more captivating smell.” 

 

Aladdin gritted his teeth together. “Ass. Off. My. Pillow.” 

 

“Ok! Ok!” Hakim stood and sat on the side of Genie. One hand placed on his thigh in an upward angle. 

 

“Guys, I need you to somehow pull D away so that I can bring Jasmine back in here with me.” Aladdin suggested. 

 

“And why would we do that?” Genie asked that. 

 

Aladdin groaned dramatically before laying his head on Genie’s shoulder. “I’m horny.” 

 

Hakim laughed. “Aren’t we all?” 

 

“I’m not!” Genie announced. 

 

“You guys just don’t understand–“

 

“Hellllllllo!” Genie sang. “I have a wife. I know exactly the feeling of being a powerless horny male.” 

 

Aladdin fell back onto the bed. “Jasmine and I have only had sex three times.” 

 

“THREE TIMES?!” Both Hakim and Genie yelled simultaneously. 

 

“Yup. Yup.” Hakim muttered while nodding his head. “This explains why you’re the way you are.” 

 

Aladdin plopped his body up with an arm. “What does that suppose to mean?” He questioned Hakim. 

 

“It means that you’re a…cat.” Hakim was working on not being unnecessarily mean to Aladdin, his King. Although, King was title he forbid himself from calling Aladdin. 

 

Aladdin caught on pretty quickly. “I’M NOT A P–“ 

 

Genie threw his hands up. “Guys, lets all chill out for a minute.” 

 

“I’m literally about to punch him in his face.” Aladdin threatened.

 

Hakim laughed, “Yeah right. Come right at me, Horny-Al.” 

 

Aladdin barked, “Why are you even in here?!” 

 

“Didn’t you invite me?” Hakim rhetorically asked Aladdin, who shook his head. “Oh, I thought you did. Listen, since you’re not doing the job properly, maybe you need to spice it up a little bit?”

 

“Like how?” Aladdin asked. He wanted all the advise he could get, even if it was from someone that he was still getting to know on a friendship level. 

 

Hakim gestured to himself. “Me!” This earned loud laughs from Genie and gags from the King himself. Hakim wanted to laugh himself. He was only joking; something he hadn’t had the chance to do in a what felt like a very long time.

 

Aladdin leaned over to whisper in Genie’s ear, “He’s totally drunk right?” 

 

Genie nodded his head, “Yeah…most defiantly.”

 

** ••••••• **

 

“Oh My G–“

 

“Don’t use his name in vain.” 

 

“Seriously Jasmine! Is that you’re thinking about?” 

 

Jasmine smiled sheepishly. “…Yes.” 

 

“Jasmine,” Aladdin groaned. “We barely get any alone time as it is. Let’s make the most of what we have.” 

 

The frustration on her husband’s face could fill Jasmine’s laugh box for at least another six years. As Aladdin would say, _ I take pride in my craft _ _!_ In other words, he was a gentle and loving lover. First, he lit the candles; he preferred the honey-rose scented candle. Next, he’d take off her shoes and massage her clothes right off her back; Jasmine still never knew how her husband did that. He was a miracle worker. Then, he’d whisper sweet nothings in her ear before planting kisses on just about everywhere; his lips were so soft to her. Finally, he’d take her just like she wanted; let’s just say: she wanted it very badly.

 

Right now, he was on step two. 

 

“Oooh, your skin is softer.” Aladdin said in a soft non-sexual whisper. He was truly amazed at how his wife’s body felt in the palm of his hands. Maybe it was his doing…

 

“Dalia.” Jasmine managed to say, resisting the loud moan that was on the tip of her tongue. Her husband had made his way to her tailbone. 

 

Aladdin groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mhm, of course it’s Dalia!” He playfully exclaimed. “It’s always Dalia.” 

 

After a few minutes of having her eyes closed, Jasmine slightly opened them, watching Aladdin out of her peripheral view. “Someone’s jealous.” 

 

Aladdin scoffed. “Please. You’re my wife. I lay and cuddle with you all night–“ Jasmine’s laugh halted his defense argument. “What’s so funny?”

 

Jasmine shook her head the best she could while her head rested on a pillow. “Nothing. I just…” She sighed then wiggled and thrashed about until she was lying on her back. Aladdin had the biggest grin on his face. Jasmine noticed it. “No, let me finish first.” She demanded. This earned a whine and lip pout from her husband, which undoubtedly made her laugh. “I just wish that you and I could actually sleep in this bed at night…together for once.” 

 

No, Aladdin and Jasmine were not fighting. 

 

No, Aladdin and Jasmine were not forbidden from sleeping in the same room under the same sheets in the same bed. 

 

And, no…Aladdin was not sleeping on the floor, even though that’s the sad living conditions he grown in.

 

“Babe, my sleep is really messy right now.” He explained, and it was true. No matter how hard Aladdin tried, he could not shake his previous sleeping pattern. “I can’t shake my sleeping schedule from out there in Bazaar.” Bazaar was the area where the marketplace was located. Aladdin and Abu spent most of their time there, stealing. “If I could–“

 

“You would.” The kiss Jasmine planted on Aladdin’s lips made a loud smacking noise. “I know.”

 

Aladdin leaned down and captured her lips, holding it a little bit longer than the last. Finally, he pulled away which led to Jasmine whining for him to kiss her again. He just laughed. 

 

“No but seriously, I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to see that beautiful face–“ Aladdin began caressing his wife’s hair. “–with this everlasting hair of yours that looks like a dismantled mop in the morning.” This caused both of them to laugh. 

 

Jasmine playfully smacked her husband’s cheek. “Is it that bad?” 

 

Aladdin was trying hard to keep the remaining laughter in. “Yes, absolutely.” He spoke truthfully. “When I run in and see D getting you ready, I can’t do anything but stare at that god-awful bed hair!” 

 

Jasmine’s hands began hitting her husband’s chest at a rapid pace. “Stop it! Yours is no better…”

 

Aladdin gasped dramatically. “Whaaaat?!” His hand laid perfectly on his chest. “Seriously, Me?” 

 

Jasmine quickly nodded. “Yeah, Ali-Frankenstein!” She was now being tickled. 

 

“Oh, Ali-Frankenstein, Huh?” Aladdin amped up the tickling. 

 

“Ahhh! Stop, Aladdin!” Jasmine giggled a little school girl getting tickled by her crush. 

 

“Take back what you said.” He laughed along with her but kept a pretty good tickle hold. 

 

Jasmine let out a couple more giggly screams before shouting, “Ok ok! I’m sorry! Baby, I’m sorry!” 

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

The tickling stopped. 

 

Aladdin and Jasmine both turned their heads to the door then back at each other. 

 

“Hakim…” They both mutter to each other. 

 

“Um, Hakim!” Jasmine called out to the door. “It’s ok. There’s nothing wrong. Aladdin is treating me…” She stopped and let out a little moan before finishing. “…great.” 

 

She let out a soft moan as her husband placed kisses on her neck. Jasmine began to wonder if this was what Heaven felt like. This was her husband; she was married, and yet this still felt very naughty. 

 

“Aladdin…” Jasmine spoke softly. 

 

Aladdin stopped for a brief moment to say, “Do you trust me?” 

 

For a minute, Jasmine couldn’t speak. She tried, but nothing would come out. 

 

But then, she finally found her voice. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Aladdin smiled before slowly leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft gentle motion. His hands found their way groping the back of her upper thighs, slowly moving upward and upward and upw–“Sleepover time, Jazzy! Ali, get out!” Dalia entered the room with only a pillow in hand. 

 

Aladdin quickly swerved to the left of Jasmine and laid there, feigning to be asleep. 

 

“Um, Dalia, I–“ Jasmine facepalmed. “Crap, I forgot.”

 

Dalia finally made her way to the lovely married couple’s bed. “You forgot?” Dalia looked surprised, but could she really be? Jasmine had a ton of things on her plate, and a sleepover was probably the last thing on her mind. “No problem. We’re still having it though, so get your hubby up and out.” She walked pass the bed and into the bathroom area. 

 

Aladdin opened his eyes, widening them. “ _You have got to be kidding me_ !” He mouthed to his wife. 

 

She made a sad face and mouthed back, “ _I’m so sorry_ .” 

 

“Ali, come on get up!” Dalia yelled loudly as she stepped back into the main bedroom. She made her way to the left side of the bed and began clapping very loudly. “ALI! GET UP!” She raised her yelling a few octaves. “Ali, I know you aren’t actually asleep. Now, get up!”

 

Aladdin sighed then opened his eyes. “Why are you here?”

 

“Two words: Planned Sleepover.” She reiterated. 

 

Aladdin rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Seriously…” He whipped his head back to look at his wife, who wore an apologetic look. “Seriously, a sleepover…You girls couldn’t schedule this for another day?” 

 

Dalia quickly shook her head. “No, we’ve been planning this for some time now but other more important things kept pulling her away.” She sat down on the edge of their bed. “Now with no diplomatic meetings, or crime laws to tend to…” She shrugged her shoulders. “This is the perfect time.” 

 

“But, what about my perfect time?” Aladdin barely had any time to love on his wife, let alone see her. Sometimes, she was closed off in private meetings; talks that weren’t allowed to be disclosed, but she ended up sharing with Aladdin anyway. Other times, she was dealing with lawbreakers; to Aladdin, it seemed like there was one everyday. He never understood how disobedient the people of Agrabah could become. 

 

“What do you mean, exactly?” One of Dalia’s eyebrows rose. 

 

“ _What do you mean, exactly? _ You know exactly what I meant, D.” Aladdin mimicked her tone, which almost made Dalia punch him in his face. “I barely spend anytime with my wife. You know this. This one time where it’s just her and I–“ 

 

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Stop being so melodramatic.”

 

“We were literally in the middle of something here, but you la-di-da’d your way in and ruined it!” Aladdin was genuinely pissed off. Maybe it was Dalia, or maybe it was just the thought of not having enough time to at least talk with his wife. 

 

“Ali, watch your tone!” Dalia rose her voice to match his. “I’m not one of these little kitchen maids that stay quiet and act like scared little bitches.” It was a pretty peculiar situation to witness a Handmaiden scolding her King. However, it was their dynamic; they were family. 

 

Aladdin closed his eyes then let out a deep breath. “Ok, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” Aladdin calmed down. 

 

“Forgiven.” Dalia said with a smile. Looking at that smile, Aladdin felt better. Maybe Dalia was considering letting him have her sleepover time. “…But, you still gotta get out.” Maybe not. 

 

“But…” Aladdin whined. 

 

Dalia pointed to the door. “Out!” 

 

“D, we were in the middle of…” He started gesturing with his hands, trying to find the right word to say. “…something.” 

 

Dalia folded her arms. “Something? You got to be more specific, Ali.” 

 

Aladdin groaned. “Do I really have to demonst…“ He whined. With all the shuffling around, the word ‘demonstrate’ wasn’t completely audible. 

 

Dalia watched as Aladdin reluctantly climbed on top of his wife. A sigh escaped the walls of his beautiful healthy lips as he gently sat there. He put all his weight on his legs, careful to not crush Jasmine. 

 

It was then that Dalia realized what she unknowingly interpreted.

 

“Oops, I’m sorry.” She apologized then mouthed another ‘sorry’ to her best friend. “I’m gonna step out and let y’all finish.” Dalia wanted to laugh, but she kept telling herself in her head to breathe in and out.

 

Aladdin flashed Dalia a smile. “Thanks, D.” He was surprised that she was going to actually give them their time. 

 

Dalia smiled back. “No problem.” She said once she was at the door. “How much time you need? Ten seconds?” 

 

…And there was the Dalia that they loved so much.

 

Aladdin looked down at Jasmine. “Did you tell her?” 

 

She shook her head. “No, I promise.” 

 

“Then how did she know–“

 

“Know what?” Dalia appeared next to the bed, standing there with her arms folded. That’s when she put two and two together. “Wait! Omg, you only lasted 10 seconds?!” 

 

Aladdin reached his hand out. “No, D, stop being so loud!” He exclaimed before climbing off his wife and standing up straight in front of Dalia. “You have to be quieter before blurting out those kinds of things. You know this.” 

 

“You’re right. I do know that. I’m sorry.” Dalia had calmed down. “…but you only lasted ten seconds?!” She exclaimed in a softer whisper-like tone. “Ali!” 

 

Aladdin’s cheeks turned red. 

 

Dalia crawled rapidly onto the bed and sat next to her best friend, who was still under the comfortable sheets of her bed. 

 

“Dalia, you have to–“

 

“No no no, I want to know more about 10-Seconds Ali over here.” Dalia was loving the fact that she had yet another thing tease Aladdin about. However, on the contrary, Aladdin wanted to run and hide in a corner and bawl his eyes out. He knew that his wife’s best friend turned sister would never let him live this down.

 

“I’m out.” Aladdin announced. 

 

He couldn’t bare to listen to his imperfect honeymoon night. It was the worst moment of his life, and he wouldn’t wish it on his own enemy. 

 

“Ali!” Dalia exclaimed. “No, come back.” 

 

“Babe, we’ll pick it up later, ok?” Jasmine called out to her husband, who looked like he was about to burst out crying at any moment. 

 

“Yeah…” He said softly. His voice was breaking.

 

The girls watched as Aladdin dragged himself out of the room. The door closed slowly behind him. 

 

Jasmine’s heart broke. 

 

“He looked like he was going to cry, and you know how much I hate seeing him cry.” Dalia told Jasmine. Yes, she was always teasing him and what not. However, she never wanted to make him cry and would kill anyone else that did. He was her precious little bean. He was such a sweet somewhat-naive kid. It was special to call him a friend…a brother. 

 

Jasmine nodded. “Yeah, me too.” 

 

Jasmine only seen Aladdin cry once, and it was at a needle. He had gotten sick a few days after the wedding, and this special doctor had to give him a needle. Aladdin had never had to get stuck with a needle before, but he knew what they were. They were pretty new to medicine. He hated it and screamed and screamed and screamed until Hakim knocked him out unconscious.

 

“But girl, I’m gonna need the explanation on Mr. 10 seconds.” Dalia was eager to learn. 

 

Jasmine shook her head. “I tell you everything, but not that. It was a private moment. He got too excited and boom. It’s fine. Don’t tease him about it, okay?” 

 

“But…” She whined. 

 

“No,” Jasmine scolded, “I cant bare to see his heart shattered. You tease him on a lot of things, and god they are super hilarious. But, not this…”

 

The visual of Aladdin being heartbroken continued to replay in Jasmine’s mind. The thought of her husband being sad made her sad; all she wanted to do was run into his arms and kiss him like crazy. The sleepover hadn’t even began, and she already missed her husband.

 

A long night was ahead. 

 

**•••••••**

 

“Aladdin, I didn’t tell her anything.” Jasmine repeated for what felt like the 100th time. She and Dalia’s sleepover didn’t pan out like they wanted. The elephant in the room, aka 10 seconds, destroyed the energy. It went from happy and excited to awkward in seconds. “I love you.” She whispered softly to his back. 

 

Aladdin was facing away from Jasmine as they lay there in the comfort of their bed in the dark, both thinking about _Mr. Ten Seconds_.

 

Jasmine sighed. She knew he would act like this, not that she was mad at him or anything. The comment hurt his feelings. She hadn’t been married to Aladdin for a whole year yet she knew so much about him. 

 

She knew when he was upset. 

 

Or when he was angry. 

 

Or when he was hungry. 

 

She just…knew. 

 

And right here, right now…she knew he was heartbroken. He was sad, because in her mind he thought she blabbed to Dalia. 

 

“Babe…” Jasmine lifted her head. “Please talk me.”

 

A big sigh filled the room. 

 

A few seconds went by before Aladdin’s body began to shift. Jasmine watched as Aladdin turned his body and face towards her. 

 

Now, they were face to face. 

 

She could feel his breath. 

 

She could also see his red eyes. 

 

And, that’s when she knew. 

 

“You’re crying…oh my gosh, Aladdin.” Her heart broke. That’s another thing about Aladdin that she had the chance to figure out: he cried very easily. He just couldn’t help it. Maybe he got that from his mom, because his dad was way more stronger with his emotions.

 

Aladdin cleared his throat. “I um…I love you so much, ok.” He said.

 

“Awww,” Jasmine cooed. It was very apparent to Jasmine that he didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t love her just because he didn’t say it back. “I know you love me. I never questioned it. I know you’re silent right now, because you think I told D–“ 

 

“I know you didn’t tell her.” Aladdin quickly corrected. “I just…I’m beating myself up over t-t-th-this…” He cleared his throat again, trying to keep from crying. Although, it was hard. His voice cracked at almost every word. “It was our honeymoon. Our first time together and I just…”

 

“You just what?” Jasmine asked. 

 

The next sigh Aladdin let out had so much hurt located in it. “I don’t know…ya know…I just failed.” 

 

“Hey,” Jasmine put her hands on her husband’s cheeks. “You didn’t fail. Not at all.” She drilled in his head. “I’m the happiest wife in the world.”

 

“But,” Aladdin whined, “I just–“

 

“Aladdin, stop.” Jasmine demanded. “You didn’t fail me, ok. You got a little too excited and couldn’t reign it in, but that’s fine. I love you, I love you, I love you…” She said kissing him each time she said it. “And that’s all that counts.”

 

Aladdin sighed, “You’re right. It’s just gonna be hard for me to ever forgive myself for ruining the night. Our night.” 

 

Jasmine shook her head. “You didn’t ruin anything. And, I’ve told you that constantly.”

 

“I know.” Aladdin said with a smile.

 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

 

Jasmine looked at the door. “Who is knocking this late?” She asked Aladdin. 

 

Aladdin shrugged, “I don’t know. But, whoever it is, hey didn’t have to worry about Hakim.” Jasmine’s widened eyes told Aladdin that she was worried. He chuckled, “No, nothing serious. I think he just drink too much tonight.”

 

Jasmine made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth, “Oh…”

 

The door opened and in came…”Oh Lord. Here she goes, AGAIN!” Aladdin yelled. 

 

“Ali…” Dalia spoke. “Jas…” She made her way to their bed and sat down. “I hope I didn’t cause any problems. That was the last thing I wanted to do.” 

 

Jasmine shook her head, “No you didn’t–“

 

“Yeah you’re a pain in the ass.” Aladdin answered. 

 

Jasmine swatted at Aladdin, who whined about how hard she hits. 

 

“You know,” Jasmine laughed, “Your timing is impeccable.”

 

Dalia laughed but then she stopped once she got a good look at Aladdin’s face. “ALI! HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?!” She exclaimed very loudly.

 

“Shh!” Aladdin shouted. “Oh my gosh, D! Chill out!” 

 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” She kept saying it as she pulled Aladdin in for a hug. 

 

“It’s fine.” He mumbled in her hair. “Seriously…”

 

Dalia pulled away and just looked down at the fabric. 

 

“You know he’s a crier.” Jasmine chuckled. “Don’t worry about him.” 

 

“HEY!” Aladdin cried out. 

 

Jasmine laughed and a smile appeared on Dalia’s lips.

 

“See, there’s a smile.” Jasmine pointed out. 

 

Dalia rolled her eyes. “I just feel bad, ok. I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, even though that’s my goal.” Wow, Dalia…how confusing. “I just…I do it for fun. I never mean to really really hurt your feelings.” 

 

Aladdin nodded, “I know.” 

 

“But, you do get on my nerves sometimes.” Dalia added. 

 

Aladdin’s mouth dropped in shock.

 

Jasmine laughed. 

 

“What?!” Dalia exclaimed. “That should’ve been obvious.” 

 

“It’s common for the husband to get on the wife’s best friend’s nerves.” Jasmine spoke up. “Don’t take it to heart, babe.”

 

“Yeah babe, _don’t take it to heart._ ” Dalia mimicked Jasmine. 

 

Aladdin looked between the girls before shaking his head and throwing the covers off. “You know what?” He said out loud. “I’m about to go find Genie and we’re about to start a strike.”

 

“How long will it last?” Dalia asked. “Ten seconds?” 

 

Aladdin caught himself bursting in a fit of laughter that time. “Alright, alright, that was pretty funny.” He said, grabbing things from everywhere in the room. “Okay, I’ll leave you ladies to do whatever. I can’t sleep so, I’ll be walking the halls or going on that strike with Genie.”

 

“Bye!” Dalia and Jasmine wave to Aladdin.

 

Dalia turned to Jasmine. “Look at me, kicked him out again!” 

 

Both of them laugh. 

 

“Yeah, you two are something else.” Jasmine laughed as she situated her pillow. 

 

Dalia climbed in and got situated as well.“Another thing,” Dalia spoke up.

 

“What?” Jasmine asked.

 

“Did you see how he tossed that cover and got up with no shirt on?” Dalia began gushing over Aladdin. Alright, Aladdin was on to something when he spoke to Genie earlier. “Your husband is freaking hot!”

 

Jasmine smiled, “Yes he is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, Aladdin did very well in Box Office. I’m so happy. I hope they make a sequel. 
> 
> Anyways, review. Thanks. I do this for you guys. I know it’s been a long time, but Chapter 4 should be coming soon. Thanks


	4. The Soldier & His Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakim has one mission: Protect Aladdin. That becomes a little difficult when a group of bandits takes control and threaten his King’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while. I know. I’m sorry.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!”

 

“Not trying to sound harsh or abrasive, my King…But, I have other important things to do today. This has to hurry.” 

 

“I’m just…” Aladdin grimaced as the sound of the scissors snipping grew louder and louder. Okay, he had enough. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed before shrugging off the drape that covered him. 

 

Hakim, who sat only a few feet away, groaned. “My K–Sir!” Calling Aladdin a King was much harder than Hakim thought it would be. He looked at the handsome former thief now turned King as a young childish adolescent. 

 

The hairdresser shook his head. “Waste of my time…”

 

Hakim walked over to the hairdresser and feigned a smile. “Sorry for your trouble…” He apologized on his King’s behalf then proceeded to give the hairdresser some coins.

 

“Wait, wh–“ The hairdresser was shocked, especially with the amount of gold he was just given. 

 

Hakim patted the shoulder of the hairdresser then made his way out of the little marketplace.

 

“Hakim! Hakim!” Aladdin frantically called out for his most loyal retainer. Hakim suddenly appeared next to him with his arms folded. “Oh thank god, you’re here! I was losing my m–“ Aladdin stopped talking once he got a good look at Hakim’s face. “What?” 

 

Hakim shook his head. “You’re such a baby.” 

 

“Baby?!” Aladdin didn’t take well to that comment. “I’m telling Jasmine.” 

 

“See?” Hakim said as he prepared the saddles on the horses. “A baby going to tell his mommy that someone hurt his little stupid feelings.” 

 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Aladdin mumbled. 

 

Hakim heard Aladdin very clearly but decided not to acknowledge it. 

 

It wasn’t that he hated his King; Aladdin was not everyone’s acquired taste. Being King required determination and steadfast resiliency. For Hakim, Aladdin didn’t possess these skills or any other necessary qualities it took to have such a title. To this day, he still couldn’t believe that his princess turned Sultan chose a thief as her husband. Don’t get him wrong, he was slowly warming up to the kid…SLOWLY. Sometimes, he found himself joking around and having fun with Aladdin, but that’s where it stopped. 

 

For the last few weeks, he was given a mission from his Sultan:  **Get to Know Your King.**

 

And, here he was…trying to find something in common with his King. 

 

“Well…” Hakim looked around awkwardly as the sounds of people oohing and awing filled the area. “Since we came out here for no reason, let’s get back to the castle as soon as possible.” 

 

Aladdin shrugged, “Yeah wouldn’t you love it.” 

 

“Listen, I didn’t whine and complain about wanting to get groomed by people who knew  _how delicate and perfect_ your head of hair was.” Hakim mimicked Aladdin’s earlier tone. 

 

It had been a hassle with Aladdin getting his hair cut. He was afraid of the castle’s hairdressers, which was perfectly justifiable. They had given him this ugly bob hairstyle once, and he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. If it wasn’t for Jasmine’s insanely amount of  _you’re more handsome than when we first met _comments, there’d be a search party looking for him right about now. 

 

“My King! My King!” 

 

Hakim quickly moved in front of Aladdin. “Slow down!” There was a group of women trying to bombard their way to the new King. 

 

“Hi…” Aladdin waved shyly. 

 

A groan could be heard escaping the mouth of the soldier as he wielded his sword. This got the crowd of women to slowly back away. 

 

No, Hakim was not going to slay anyone there. However, it was the quickest way to quiet a crowd or halt a stampede. It wasn’t Hakim’s first time distancing crazy women from his King. To Hakim’s annoyance, the fawning for the King of Agrabah never stopped, which meant he was always on guard. 

 

“Get on your horse.” Hakim ordered Aladdin, and he obliged. 

 

In one smooth and quick motion, Hakim got onto his horse still wielding his sword. “Yah!” Aladdin’s horse began walking. “Yah!” It was the soldier’s horse’s turn to start walking. 

 

“You know,” Aladdin whispered to Hakim, “you could just put your sword down and smile a little.” The look Hakim gave Aladdin could’ve killed ten birds. “What?!” Aladdin exclaimed. “I’m just saying.” 

 

Hakim groaned, “Well say less…”

 

Aladdin scoffed, “The more time I spend with you, the more I begin to understand why you’re still single.” 

 

Hakim gritted his teeth together. 

 

“And the more time I spend with you, the more I want to strangle you with only my bare hands.” 

 

“Jeez, calm down Jafar…” Aladdin joked. 

 

Hakim wanted to knock Aladdin off his horse, but he knew how bad that would look in front of these people as they slowly inched closer and closer to the town’s exit.

 

“Wait until we get back home…” Hakim growled. “I’ll show you, Jafar.” 

 

Aladdin gulped. 

 

If there was anything Aladdin learned from watching and getting to know his wife’s most loyal and favorite soldier, he meant exactly what he said. 

 

Good or Bad. 

**•••••••**

 

“I agree Genie, but I’m not exactly the most well-liked or respected Sultan in this region. They’re not going to listen to what I have to say.” 

 

Genie nodded his head. “I understand.” 

 

Jasmine let out a sigh and dropped the papers onto the desk. “Being Sultan was all I ever wanted. But now that I’m here, it feels like…I don’t know how to explain it…” 

 

“It feels like you’re still just the princess. It feels like you still don’t have a say.” Genie could always read between the lines. It made Jasmine happy with her choice of a Strategist. “Listen,” Genie cleared his throat and walked over to Jasmine placing his soft right hand on Jasmine’s left shoulder. “You are killing this thing, girl. FIRST EVER FEMALE SULTAN! Do you know how crazy that is?!” 

 

Jasmine chuckled. “No, how?”

 

Genie loved hyping people up. “You’re going down in the history books.” 

 

Jasmine nodded then frowned. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be remembered kindly. People will more than likely downplay my ruling. They’ll talk endless crap about my decisions, even if they are the best for the Kingdom. It’s frustrating to think about.” 

 

“You are a very bright and beautiful Goddess.” Jasmine smiled at Genie’s choice of words. “Yes, I did say Goddess. Don’t let anyone steal your glory or shine. You earned this title. When I have kids, I hope my daughter is as intelligent and beautiful as you and Dalia.” Genie meant every word that he spoke.

 

Jasmine’s lip curled upwards into a smile. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Genie winked. “Now show them who’s Queen.”

 

“Sultan.” Jasmine corrected her husband’s best friend.

 

Genie laughed, “It’s an expression. Show them who’s Queen…Show them who’s Boss, ya know?” The confused facial expression that possessed Jasmine’s face right now told Genie that his wife’s best friend was surely lost. “You know what, nevermind…” 

 

Yeah, that was a tad bit awkward. 

 

Tad bit? 

 

More like a whole lot of it. 

 

Suddenly, one of soldiers burst through the sturdy doors with no greeting. “My Sultan! My Sultan!” He called out at the top of his lungs. 

 

Scared out of her mind, Jasmine approached the soldier, who immediately bowed. “Is everything alright?” 

 

The soldier shook his head. “No, my Sultan. It’s not.” He let out big gulp before continuing. “We’ve been told by our secret messenger that we’re being invaded in less than a day’s time!” 

 

Jasmine’s eyes go wide. “A days time?” 

 

“Less than…” Genie reiterated softly. 

 

The soldier nodded his head. “Yes, and the messenger was very specific. He said it could be anywhere from 15 hours or even 3 hours—“

 

“3 HOURS?!” Both The Sultan And Strategist exclaimed. 

 

Jasmine could feel herself beginning to shake out of nervousness. Three hours is not a good sign by any means. Being invaded could mean two things: WAR or A TALK. Right now, Jasmine was letting her mind think the absolute worst things. 

 

Genie signaled for the soldier to leave. “Thank you, Arjun.” 

 

Arjun bowed once again before scurrying away. 

 

Genie put a comforting hand on Jasmine’s shoulder. “I’m here for anything. Guidance, suggestions…” He noticed her rapid breathing. “…a friend. I’m here.” 

 

Jasmine nodded. “Yes, I know. I know.” She tried to do her breathing exercises, but it felt like nothing was working. 

 

“Okay, how about you sit down…” Genie said and guided her to her chair. “And, I’m gonna go get you some water and some—“ 

 

“Aladdin.” Jasmine said softly. 

 

Genie nodded, “Yes. I agree. You need him.” However, that was going to be a problem. “…BUT, you see, Al, ya know Big Al, he um…” Genie scratched the back of his neck. “…went to a hairdresser in the village and away from the castle.” 

 

Jasmine felt as if she wanted to faint. 

 

Not that she controlled her husband’s every move, but she specifically gave him vivid instructions to NEVER go to the village. There were mixed reactions to her being The Sultan, so unfortunately some of that would theoretically rub off on him. 

 

She felt her body shake even more. 

 

The doors flung open once again. 

 

Dalia ran to stand next to her husband. “Jasmine, have you heard the news? We’re getting inva—“

 

“I know! I know!” Jasmine exclaimed, continuing her breathing methods. 

 

“That traveled way too fast.” Genie murmured.

 

Jasmine held her finger in the air before pointing it towards the window. “He’s out there…” She said through rapid breaths. “…and I’m in here. He’s in possible danger, and I’m safe in here. Do you see where I’m going with this, Genie?” 

 

Genie nodded nervously. “I do. But hey, let me handle this…”

 

“I’m The Sultan.” Jasmine stated, “I want to handle it.” 

 

Genie nodded. “Yes, exactly! That’s the fire I’ve been talking about, girl!”

 

“Wait, who’s out there?” Dalia asked. 

 

Genie motioned for Dalia to meet him outside of the room; he didn’t want Jasmine to get any more anxious and worried than she was at the moment.

 

“Al.” Genie quickly answered once the doors closed. “You know he’s very cautious about his hair and how it’s groomed.” 

 

Dalia groaned and covered her whole face with her hands. “Ali!” She screamed into her hands before letting them fall to her sides. “Are you kidding me?! Jasmine specifically told him to NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES leave the castle!” 

 

Genie sighed, “I know but—“

 

“Did you know he was leaving?” Dalia asked, folding her arms. 

 

Genie gulped, “Yes but—“

 

“Fix it!” Dalia said through her gritted teeth. 

 

“But, Jasmine said—“

 

“I don’t care what Jasmine said!” Dalia yelled. “Fix it! And when he’s back, I’m gonna have a big talk with the two of you!” 

 

And with that, Dalia reopened the doors and joined Jasmine. 

 

Genie sighed, “The spirit of the All Mighty Genie please help me.” 

**•••••••**

 

“…I just don’t understand how you think you’re gonna find someone being all scary and macho like that.” Aladdin rambled. “I got Jasmine, because I was myself—“

 

“By being weak and whiny…” Hakim added. “Congratulations.”

 

Aladdin rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” He and Hakim had this Sibling-like relationship, where Hakim was the older brother that got annoyed with everything Aladdin—the little brother–—did. It wasn’t a polished relationship, and Hakim could be the blame for that. Felt like he didn’t want to succumb to his King’s charm. 

 

“We’ll be there soon.” Hakim announced. 

 

“Soon as in 1 hour soon, or soon as in 10 hours soon?” Aladdin asked sarcastically, earning a death stare from Hakim. “Well, we’re gonna have to stop seeing, because I gotta take a leak.” 

 

Hakim knitted his eyebrows. “You got to what?” 

 

“Pee! I gotta pee!” Aladdin shouted a little louder. 

 

Hakim rolled his eyes and grunted. 

 

**_Snap!_ **

 

Within less than a millisecond, Hakim’s sword was shielding Aladdin’s chest. Slowly, Hakim got off his horse and looked around. He had very good ears. Anything would set them off. 

 

“Well, Well, Well…If it isn’t the Famous Street Rat King…” A mysterious menacing voice could be heard nearby, but there wasn’t a figure in sight. 

 

This caused Hakim to circling around many times as if he was a little puppy. “Show your face!” Hakim roared. 

 

There was a menacing laugh. 

 

Hakim then reached for Aladdin. 

 

“Hakim, what’s going on?” Aladdin sounded scared. 

 

Hakim shook his head. “I don’t know, but don’t panic.” He was pretty sure it was a prank of some kind. “It could be someone playing games. Be calm.” 

 

“I AM CALM!” 

 

Aladdin was so not calm. 

 

“That’s your way of being calm?” Hakim questioned his King, then covered his face with his hands. “Oh, Allah…” In situations like this, his god was the only person he could talk to, especially when your riding buddy lacks the necessary skills. 

 

_**Snap!** _

 

Aladdin took one huge loud gulp. “Hakim…” His breath was shaky as his body trembled with fear.

 

Hakim held his hand out, reassuringly. “It’s alright. Hold on.” 

 

Hakim’s eyes circled around again, but he couldn’t find anything. Whoever was speaking did a good job hiding. “Alright, we’re done with the games! This is your King! Show yourselves!” Hakim roared. 

 

Aladdin leaned down to whisper in Hakim’s ear, “You finally called me King.”

 

Hakim groaned, “No, I did not!” He softly exclaimed. “Well, yes I did, but it doesn’t mean what you think it means! I said YOUR King. Not MY King.” 

 

Aladdin grinned, “I’ll take what I can get.” 

 

**_Snap!_ **

 

“I swear to Allah, if you don’t reveal yourself right now, I will find you and cut you where you stand.” Hakim threatened. 

 

Hakim walked forward, putting a little distance between him and Aladdin with the horses. He was determined to find the person responsible. Whether they were playing or not, consequences were needed. 

 

“HAKIM! Hakujaldjdinfejgognf!”

 

Hakim swiftly turned on his heel to see two guys grabbing Aladdin, while a group of around 20 men stood behind them. One, who Hakim quickly pointed out as the lead commander, sat high on his horse.The snarky smile that the commander wore made Hakim want to drive his sword straight through the guy’s chest. However, seeing as Aladdin was in danger, Hakim had to be careful. He didn’t want Aladdin hurt in any way, shape, or form. Jasmine would never forgive him for that. 

 

“Let him go!” Hakim yelled. 

 

“…and, if we don’t…” The commander said. 

 

Hakim gritted his teeth together. “I’ll slay you where you stand.” Hakim was a man of few words. Whenever he said something, Listen because he meant it. 

 

The commander chuckled, “So you’re the famous Hakim of Agrabah?” 

 

“…and I see you’re the famous Ass of Nobody.” Hakim’s response only made the commander laugh. 

 

The Ass of Nobody nodded his head. A big smile plastered on his face. “I like you.” He admitted. 

 

“Too bad,” Hakim said, “I don’t like you.” 

 

The commander shrugged, “Oh well…” 

 

The commander snapped his fingers. The men around him began to move forward, inching closer and closer to Hakim. 

 

Hakim took a warrior’s stance. His steel pointed towards the marching men and his eyes focused; more focused than they’ve ever been. In his peripheral view, off to the side, he could see Aladdin trying—or rather poorly struggling—to get away from the two soldiers that had a strong grip on him. 

 

“It doesn’t have to go down like this!” Hakim shouted as the men closed in. 

 

The Ass of Nobody responded, “Scared already?”

 

Hakim let out a cocky laugh. “No, I’m just giving your men a way out. But if you want this to be deadly, then so be it…” Hakim wasn’t scared. He defeated more than 3x this size of men with one other partner. 

 

“There’s no way you can slay 23 men all at once!” The commander claimed. 

 

“You sure?!” Hakim exclaimed as the others continue to close in. 

 

Off to the side, Aladdin was still thrashing about. 

 

The commander knitted his eyebrows together. “Um…Street Rat, it’s over. Be still.” 

 

Aladdin didn’t listen. 

 

“Did you hear him? Be Still!” One of the guys yelled. 

 

The commander yelled over to Hakim, “Tell your King to quit trying to escape!” 

 

“That’s impossible!” Hakim shouted. 

 

“No, it’s not!” He yelled back. “Tell him!” 

 

With his eyes still on the soldiers, Hakim continued, “Have you forgotten? I’m a soldier. He’s a King. I have no say over what he does.” 

 

That never stopped you from yelling at him before, Hakim. 

 

“Throw him in the wagon!” The commander instructed. 

 

“NOOOO!” Hakim yelled, now running towards the men. 

 

•••••••

 

Jasmine was freaking out. 

 

…and Genie was as well.

 

“I’ve talked to every soldier and messenger. They haven’t heard or seen anything. Aladdin could be hurt somewhere, or worse—“

 

“Calm down, Calm down.” Dalia put her hands on her husband’s chest. They were the right amount of soft to get Genie to Calm down—that’s what he told her. “Don’t think the worst. Just…breathe.” She only seen Genie like this a couple of times. It was rare, but Dalia loved vulnerability. It made her feel good to step up and be there to relax her man. 

 

Genie breathed in and out. “Ok. Ok…” He said once he relaxed. “How’s Jas?” 

 

Dalia shook her head, “You already know she’s losing it in there.” 

 

Genie nodded his head, “Ok. You go be with her. I’m fine.” 

 

Dalia sat down on her husband’s lap. “I want to be here with my husband.” 

 

Genie smiled, “Being there for Jas is being there for me. I got to figure this out, and I don’t want Jasmine worrying herself to death.” 

 

The smile that radiated from Dalia could’ve lit a a room full of candles. She loved that her husband was selfless and caring. Most of her time was spent on Jasmine while Genie got little to no time, but here he was…telling her to go be with Jasmine. 

 

Dalia’s smile widened. “I love you so much,” she said. 

 

Genie pulled his wife closer then capturing her lips. “I love you too.” 

 

** ••••••• **

 

“Stop moving…” The enemy soldier commanded. 

 

“I got to take a leak.” Aladdin repeated for the 30th time.

 

The soldier grunted.

 

“He’s told you that like 30 times now.” Hakim, who had bruises covering his face and body, stated. To his right, someone was also chained, but they wore a hood. “You have us chained to this wood—“ He was cut off by the wagon rocking. “—and this ride is bumpy! Let him go handle his business!” 

 

Aladdin smiled, “Thanks Hakim.” 

 

“Shut up.” Hakim barked. “I’m just tired of you whining and complaining. If this is going to be my last day alive, I’d rather have it be pleasant.” 

 

The soldier began laughing beside them. 

 

Hakim growled. 

 

“Woah there, big dog!” Apparently, they had stopped. Hakim hadn’t noticed until he saw the commander standing there with his evil mustache and snarky grin. “Calm down. We’re here.” He announced. 

 

Hakim gave the soldiers a hard time as he thrashed about while they unclipped him from the chains and dragged him out the wagon. 

 

“Seriously, I need to go.” Aladdin cried out as they dragged him out. 

 

They chained Hakim to a nearby tree, but that didn’t stop him from trying to wiggle himself loose. Unfortunately for him, they chained his body to it instead of just his hands. That left very little room to do anything. 

 

“Get him chained up!” The commander yelled to his soldiers regarding Aladdin. 

 

Aladdin shook his head. “No, no, no…” He held out his wrist. “Let me sit. Don’t make me stand.” 

 

The commander and soldiers laughed. 

 

“Make him stand!” The commander roared. “Chain him to that tree.” 

 

“You better hope The Sultan shows mercy on you, because if you think for a second that yo—“

 

“BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!” The Ass of Nobody commander mocked Hakim. He walked over to Hakim with a smirk plastered on his face. “You’re one loyal retainer. I give you that. But this has more to it than you think—“

 

“Than I think?” Hakim scoffed then laughed. “You better hope that you got time to think. Do you know how many people that  street rat over there has in his corner?” Hakim could tell that he got to the commander when he seen the man’s Adam Apple dropped down in a gulp. Hakim leaned forward as far as he could, almost touching the man’s face. “You’ll be lucky to be alive, you sorry piece of sh—arrghfifngghfhhfgh!” Hakim was caught off guard with a gut punch.

 

The commander just laughed. “You know? I’ve been wanting to tell you this since I first saw you…” He leaned in closer to Hakim, his breath hot against Hakim’s face. “…Shut the Fuck Up!” 

 

“Seriously though, I have to go!” Aladdin cried out. “Like seriously! Right now!” 

 

“Piss your pants,  _My Lord_ .” One of the soldier’s teased with a bow.A couple others that stood by began to laugh. 

 

“What do we do with her, Sir?” One of the other soldiers asked the Ass of Nobody as they held the arm of the other prisoner.

 

The commander pointed to a tree next to Hakim. “There.” 

 

The soldier brought her to the tree with no problems. The woman didn’t resist at all. It was as if she’d been with them for a while, and Hakim couldn’t help but notice the bruises on her arm. 

 

Hakim waited for the soldier to finish chaining her to the tree and walk away before he leaned over. “Psst,” He whispered. The commander and other soldiers—except for about two who were busy laughing at Aladdin thrashing about—were talking with each other. “Psst!” He whispered a little louder.“Hey, are you okay? “ 

 

The woman didn’t move. 

 

Hakim sighed, “Listen, I think we can help each other out here.” 

 

The woman finally turned to look at Hakim. He couldn’t see much of her face, due to the hoodie over her head. However, he could see her eyes. They were a blue-green color. To Hakim, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

 

“How?” She asked, snapping him out of his trance. 

 

“Um…um…” Hakim stammered. 

 

“I’ve been held prisoner with these men for 4 seasons long.” She stated. 

 

Hakim’s face quickly changed to worry. “4 seasons? That’s a whole year. What did you do?” He asked.

 

She scoffed, “Of course you asked that. A woman always has to do something evil to be a prisoner, right?” 

 

Hakim shook his head. “No, that’s not what I mea—“

 

“It never fails.” She said. “All men are the same.” 

 

“No,” Hakim shook his head. “I didn’t mean it that way. I was just—“

 

“Relax.” She chuckled. “I’m joking.” 

 

Hakim feigned a laugh. “Yeah, I’m not good with jokes.” 

 

She smiled, “Well, maybe I can help you lighten up.” 

 

Hakim didn’t know what took over him, but there he was…smiling. 

 

“I. HAVE. TO. GO. PEE!” Aladdin exclaimed, still thrashing about in the chains. 

 

“Poor guy,” the woman said shaking her head. “He’s a sweetheart.” 

 

Hakim scoffed, “More like the devil…”

 

The woman pursued her lips together and rolled her eyes. “I honestly doubt he’s evil. When he first got put in the wagon and they went off to get you, he was super nice to me.” She explained. “He’s a King, right?” 

 

Hakim rolled his eyes, “Something like that…and he’s also married.” 

 

The woman chuckled, “I’m not after him. I just thought he seemed nice.” 

 

**_Smack!_ **

 

Hakim watched as the soldiers laughed and smacked Aladdin’s face.

 

Okay, now they’ve done it. 

 

“I swear on Allah, you better kill me because if I get out of these chains I’m chopping every single one of your heads off!” Hakim yelled loud enough for half the forest to hear. 

 

The commander smirked at Hakim before walking to Aladdin and slapping his face as well.  Smack! “What was that?” The commander asked, laughing. 

 

“I SWEAR!” Hakim was getting heated. “He’s a King, you dumbass! This is an unforgivable crime!” 

 

The lady turned to Hakim and shook her head. “Stop.” She whispered. 

 

As if the mysterious woman knew what would happen, Hakim found himself in quite a pickle: the commander had a sword neatly placed by his neck. He could either shut his mouth or keep talking and risk getting his own head chopped off…knowing Hakim, he was a risky kind of guy. 

 

“Do it.” Hakim demanded through his gritted teeth. “DO IT!” 

 

Ass of Nobody laughed, “You know, for a loyal and fierce soldier, you’re probably the most dumbest one of them all.” 

 

Hakim could feel the piece of metal touching his skin now. It was only a matter of time before the commander actually went through with what he’s been spewing. Is Ass of Nobody really a killer, or a fraud? 

 

His eyes were now closed, but he could feel everyone else’s on him. Only two of them were pleading for him to behave, while the others dared him to speak again. Hakim wasn’t a disobedient person; however, he did stand firm in what he believed in. 

 

And, even though Aladdin could be such a nuisance for him sometimes, he would still die defending him with every last breath. 

 

He promised Jasmine. 

 

He never broke a promise. 

 

“I–“

 

“Take me instead.” The woman cut Hakim off. 

 

Hakim’s eyebrow twitched. “What?!” He whisper-yelled. 

 

“Take you instead? Are you crazy? Why would I—“ The commander looked back and forth between Hakim and the woman, slowly realizing what was going on. “Oh, so you two connecting over being Chain Buddies?” The hurt in his voice was made very clear to Hakim. Did the commander develop something for this woman? “Take him to the center. We don’t need him. Execute him now!” 

 

“WHAT?!” Aladdin cried out. 

 

“That’s insane!” The woman yelled. 

 

The tip of the sword was now at her chest. 

 

“What’s insane to me…” The commander spoke in a very daunting voice, sure to make his words very clear. “…is that you’ve never spoken 3 words to me, but as soon as this fake legendary soldier wannabe shows up…oh!” He feigns a shocked face. “You guys, she can talk! She has a mouth!” 

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

“You need to work on your acting.” Hakim voiced. 

 

The commander snapped his fingers. “Get him up and over there, now!” He commanded. 

 

Hakim laughed, “Get Out of Your Feelings! She doesn’t like you and will never like you. I mean, look at the way you act. It’s not ve–“ Hakim was cut off by the commander’s fist hitting him square in the jaw. 

 

The Ass of Nobody cocked an eyebrow up. “What was that? Not so strong now without your armor and weapons, huh?” 

 

Aladdin scoffed, “That’s easy for you to say. How about you unfree him and both of you square off one on one.” 

 

“WHO ASKED YOU, STREET RAT?!” He scolded, walking over to him.

 

The commander made a motion to punch Aladdin in the face But was quickly thwarted by Hakim’s yelling, “Touch him and I swear!” 

 

Ass of Nobody turned around to a now kneeling Hakim and laughed, “You know…I’m getting very tired of your empty promises.” He nodded towards Aladdin, “Maybe I should get rid of him for good. How does that sound, boys?” 

 

The commander’s soldiers began cheering and nodding their heads. 

 

“You’re not gonna do anything,” Hakim said while rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “You need him alive to make any sort of trade to the Sultan.” 

 

Ass of Nobody groaned through his gritted teeth. “You’re still talking? Why are you always talking?” That was a rhetorical question. There was no way the commander wanted to hear Hakim’s voice for a hundredth time since their encounter. 

 

The commander took a sword from one of his loyal soldier’s side then held it at Hakim’s neck. “Any last words?” He asked.

 

Hakim chuckled, “You know, it’s funny. Even when I’m dead, you’ll still have to live with the fact that she–“ He pointed his finger at the woman. “–fancies me more than you.” 

 

The commander gritted his teeth together, “Ok that’s it.” He grumbled before raising his sword and yielding it towards Hakim. 

 

“NOW!” 

 

The commander stopped in his tracks once an arrow repelled off his armor. His eyes widened. “RETREAT!” 

 

“Not so fast!” The voice belonged to none other than The Sultan, as she strutted out in the open field of the forest. 

 

“My Sultan!” Hakim called out to her with the biggest smile on his face. Soon, however, the thankful face turned into a face of worry. “You can’t be out here. Olin, guard her!” He called out to the young warrior, who quickly ran to the Sultan’s side. 

 

Jasmine flashed a quick smile to Olin before returning her attention to the Commander. “What’s your name, Commander?” 

 

“So that you can spread news around, sour my name, and arrest me?” He said with a smart-ass tone. “No thank you.” 

 

“You’re getting arrested, whether you like it or not.” Jasmine said, voice holding so much power. “Surrender now!” She roared, “You and your accomplices.”

 

Ass of Nobody snapped his fingers at one of his men and motioned for him to grab Aladdin, while he tightened his grip on Hakim. His grip seemed to be slightly choking the warrior; Hakim was coughing.

 

Aladdin was tossed in front of the Commander, who quickly gripped Aladdin the same way he had done Hakim. Aladdin gasped for air. 

 

“Aladdin!” Jasmine cried out.

 

Ass of Nobody smiled, “Now we’re talking…”

 

Suddenly, a knife is placed under the chin of the Commander. “If you tighten your grip, I take your head.” The voice was sounded very heroic yet extremely scary. 

 

“Oh my—“ 

 

“What the—“

 

“How did she—“

 

A lot of the energy soldiers in the background were shocked. 

 

“What’s going on?” The commander cried out. “Who is this?” 

 

“It’s the woman!” 

 

“Wha—“ The commander was shocked. “How did you—“

 

She smiled, “ I have my ways.” She moved her eyes to Jasmine, who winked and nodded her head. “So,” she began speaking once again, “What shall I do with this sorry excuse for a Commander, my lady?” 

 

Jasmine slowly walked closer and closer to the four with Olin trailing closely behind. “Well,” she walked over to Aladdin and put her hand on his cheek. His breath hitched at the warmth of her touch. She could see all the nervous energy leave his body in one big sigh. “I think…” Jasmine looked into the woman’s eyes. “…arrest him.” 

 

The woman nodded her head. “Ok, release your grip, commander.” She demanded. When the commander didn’t move, she closed the distance between her knife and his neck. Now, the metal touched his skin. “Now!” She demanded. 

 

He sighed then released both of his hands. 

 

Aladdin fell right on his wife, hugging her legs and not wanting to let go. 

 

Hakim, however, quickly stood and grabbed a sword from the ground before charging at the commander. 

 

“HAKIM!” Jasmine called out. She knew that Hakim was just about 10 seconds away from slaughtering the filthy asshole, but she wanted him to be better than that…to be better than him. “He’s not worth it. Cutting him down now only does him a favor. It’s what he wants.” She said softly before putting a hand on the sword he was holding. Slowly, she began lowering it herself. “Don’t. Do. It.” 

 

Hakim sighed, “…only because of you, My Sultan.” Hakim said all of this while staring deep into the Ass of Nobody’s ass. 

 

“Just as I thought, a little Bitc–ugh!” The commander groaned after getting kneed in the balls by the woman. 

 

She laughed, “What was that?” 

**•••••••**

 

“You are one feisty and strong woman.” Hakim spoke as one of his loyal men attended to his wounds. “I like that.” He watched as she shrugged off one of his men’s attempt to patch her up. “Hey, he was only trying to help.” Hakim told her. 

 

She laughed, “I’m not hurt anywhere. They did nothing to me.” 

 

Hakim nodded, “That’s nice to hear.” He couldn’t help but to smile. 

 

“So,” she walked over and grabbed a bag. Hakim didn’t remember seeing that at first. “I’m headed off now.” 

 

Hakim shook his head. “No, no, wait…Are you going to explain what just happened back there?” 

 

She made a confused face. “What are you talking about, Hakim? Wasn’t it clear as day?” She asked him, rhetorically. “I’m an assassin.” 

 

Hakim’s mouth dropped. 

 

“I was sent on a little mission by my Sultan. Unfortunately, it took longer than we expected, but he knew I was alive through the letters and messages I sent.” She laughed once she fully noticed Hakim’s face, “You’re cute when you’re all shocked and amazed.” 

 

He closed his mouth. “Oh…I didn’t even know they were real.” 

 

“And I didn’t know legendary warriors were real…” She said, walking up closer to where Hakim sat. “…But, here we are…”

 

Hakim couldn’t help but to smile. Something about this girl was making him…happy, and he didn’t know why she had this effect on him. Stubborn and steadfast described him the most, yet here was this woman somehow peeling those layers.

 

“Look at them,” she nodded her head towards Aladdin and Jasmine. Hakim turned to watch as the Sultan combed through her husband’s hair with her hand. Anyone looking at those two could see the love radiating off of them. Aladdin was smiling ear to ear as he held his wife in his arms. “They’re so freaking cute.” She gushed.

 

Hakim rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, “Ugh whatever…” 

 

The woman assassin swatted at Hakim’s chest. “Oh, shut up!” She exclaimed. “Anyways,” she tightened the grip on her bag, “I must be going.” 

 

“Wait. Are you okay?” Hakim asked. “You’re going to be traveling all alone. I don’t want you to get—“ 

 

“Hurt?” She laughed, “Yeah right…”

 

She began walking away. 

 

“Wait!” Hakim called out from his seat. “Can I at least get a name?” 

 

The assassin turned around with a smirk plastered beautifully on her lips, “Elaine…” 

 

And just like that, she disappeared. 

 

Hakim had a smirk of his own. “Hmm, Elaine…” He shrugged then said, “May we meet again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! I hope you guys still enjoyed them. For some odd reason, when I first wrote these months ago and didn’t have Aladdin on demand to watch over and over, I kept picturing Dalia and Hakim younger than they actually are. Having Disney Plus now, I know lol BUT that doesn’t change anything in the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. Everybody be safe ;)


End file.
